Helping hands
by dracolov
Summary: Draco Malfoy has come down with an unknown illness over the summer. He had to beg his mum to let him go back to school as head boy. Now he stuck with Granger as a roomie and his illness is getting stranger DM/HG
1. helping hands

A/n: The spelling and grammar is bad, but I don't have the patients to wait for a beta

**A/n: ****The spelling and grammar is bad, but I don't have the patients to wait for a beta. I update almost daily and if I sent my chapters to a beta I would not be able to do so. I've had Beta's in the passed and I always end up waiting MONTHS to get my work back. I hate leaving my readers hanging for more then a week at the most. SO you have a chose fast updates or Better spelling and grammar. ((P.S. I am a Dyslexic and I do use the spell check so please no flames on that)) Also I do not follow the books at all. I hate Harry potter, I just loved the pairing of Hermione/Draco**

Chapter 1

(Draco pov)

Draco sat down in his back yard, trying to regain his breath. He felt weak as he hunched over slightly next to the rose bushes. This was nothing new really; he had started to feel ill at the beginning of summer. At first his mother was convinced a vampire was somehow getting into the house and feeding on him, but after four med-witches had checked him for any sign of that and found none, they started to look elsewhere for his odd illness. That was three months ago and still, no one had a clue what was making him ill.

Today was his last day before he went back to school as head boy. It took some major convincing to get his mother to let him go back to Hogwarts, seeing as he was so ill. The only way he got her to agree was to arrange for him to have special care, in private of course. The teachers would all know of his condition and the med-witch at school, but no one else. He even got to keep his spot on his team as caption. He just wasn't allowed to leave school grounds without someone with him at all times. Someone being a teacher and he wasn't allowed to do any other sport or activity.

He looked up into the trees, wondering why he was ill for the millionth time. It made no sense to him how he got this way. It was like he left school fit as fit can be, but as soon as he got home something just sucked the life right out of him. Hence the reason his mother thought it was a vampire. At first, he just thought it was a cold as he got a little winded his first week home. As the weeks passed however a little winded became a lot winded. He found he couldn't walk far because his body just couldn't hold him up anymore. He found he couldn't pick up anything heavier then 10 pounds and he seemed to sleep longer with each passing day. That was in the beginning. After he had seen several med-witches and was given several potions to take, Draco found he could do more, but he knew he shouldn't do to much more or he'd pay for it by throwing up the next few days.

"Draco dear, are you alright?" His mother asked as she came up behind him. She had taken to checking on him ever 30 minutes now that he was sick. She had stopped sleeping by his bed and following him around the house when he showed signs of getting a little better. But her motherly worry kept her looking in on him as much as she could.

"I'm ok mum just a little winded," He said to her as she bent down to brush his hair out of his face. He could see the worry in her eyes each time she looked at him. At times, when she was still sleeping in his room, he would hear her crying in the middle of the night. "Really mum I am fine," he said, smiling up at her "I just over did it is all."

"Here sweetie let mommy help you inside." She said helping him to his feet and into the house. He sighed inwardly, knowing that he was going to spend his last free day at home being babied by his mother. Which he did; and as night fell he found she was in his room on his sofa-bed for one last night. As he closed his eyes he wondered just how she would be with him away at school.

(The next day at the train platform)

Draco had all his stuff with him and his overly-upset mother kept hugging him every two minutes, crying wildly as they waited. He felt totally embarrassed by her as students walked by snickering at him. But he couldn't get her to stop; he had tried once before telling her he would be fine. As soon as he said that the teachers would be looking out for him, she got louder and kind of wailed like she was dieing. All Draco could think was 'Wow she has as much faith in the teachers as I do'. Needless to say, when the train finally showed up he was happy to see it. That was until he was greeted by Hagrid, who was going to sit with him for the ride.

The large man had to help Draco peal his mother off him so he could get on the train. The two then moved into a compartment, in which the large goon could hardly fit in. 'Great, I go from wailing mum to over-sized idiot…Oh gods if Potter and his stupid friends find out this guy's on the train they'll be in here too' He closed his eyes, leaning his head on the window as the train started to move.

"You feeling alright?" came a much too loud voice across from him. Draco opened his eyes to look at the man. Hagrid had these big worried eyes that were kind of scary. It was like the man was hoping to the gods Draco felt fine because he didn't know what to do if Draco wasn't. 'Dear gods I am screwed!'

"Yeah, just a little sleepy" Draco said, moving back into the set. Well that did it. The next thing he knew Hagrid was pulling out pillows and blankets, telling him to lie down and take it easy. He even pulled down the shade. "Um…thanks?" Draco said softly, closing his eyes once more and trying to sleep some. He wasn't really tired, but anything was better then trying to make small talk with Hagrid.

His eyes weren't shut too long before the door was open, letting in some light. "HAY HAGRID" came a trio of voices. Draco pulled the covers over his head with a soft groan. He felt the compartment shift as the large man tried to get up and greet his friends. Draco heard them moving into the room, asking the large man this or that. Hagrid, thankfully, got them to step into the hall. He wasn't out there too long before he came back, asking Draco if he needed anything. Draco said no and that was just about the end of all talk between them.

Once at the school platform, Hagrid got off first to help Draco, who had his hood up, into a horseless carriage. Rumors had already started to fly amongst the students about the strange person Hagrid accompanied on the train. Even with his hood up, the oaf had to use a spell to pull all the shades down so no one saw him. He was then sent on his way up to the school to meet the next person looking after him.

As soon as he got out of the carriage, Professor McGonagall led him right up to the hospital wing. He was then poked and asked a million questions by the med-witch. After that, he was taken to the Headmaster to wait for the new head girl and learn of their duties. He knew it would be Granger. Oh sure, he had prayed it wouldn't be, but everyone knew by second year she would be head girl. It wasn't long before Granger came happily into the room. She seemed to lose much of her happy demeanor when she saw him.

"Please have a seat Miss. Granger." The headmaster said as Granger walked deeper into the room and sat down near Draco. The old fart started to tell them how great being a head was, along with their duties and what-not. Draco felt his eyes slightly close during the whole thing as his body was in need of a potion. He heard the Headmaster say 'follow me' which made Draco open his eyes. He suddenly found that it took a lot of energy to get up. The Headmaster must have noticed this because he showed them a short cut and walked pretty slowly. Once at the hidden door, the man talked so fast Draco wasn't sure he got half of what was said, but he did hear the password. 'Helping hands' He and Granger were then left alone.

"Helping hands" Draco snapped at the stone witch. She laughed and the door slide open. Draco entered the main room, making a bee line for his room.

"Malfoy we need to go over…" Granger already started in with her bossy ways.

"Shut up" He growled, throwing open his door his knees trembling a bit. Granger snapped right back at him.

"Will you grow up already! WE were just told to do this!" She whined at him from her side of the room.

"Gods you're such a pain," Draco said, taking hold of the door. He then rolled his eyes more out of he might faint then anything else. "Give me like 20 minutes to settle in and then we'll talk." She nodded and he proceeded to slam his door shut before finding his potion. Drinking it down, he felt a slow warmth building in his gut as some strength and energy filled his weak body.

He sat down on the bed to look at his feet, not really caring what the room looked like. It had been a long ass day and it wasn't over yet. He wondered when he would get to eat and just how long he would have to listen to Granger before he could get some sleep. Well time must have flow by because it felt like seconds later Granger was knocking on his door telling him what to do. He flung open the door and hissed in her face. "I may have to work with you, but that is it. I don't have to put up with your bossy bitch ways. You want to talk fine. ASK ME; don't tell me because you, mudblood, are not the boss of me."

"Gods Malfoy you'd think you'd come up with something new to call me after seven years," Granger said, folding her arms over her chest. They glared at one another for awhile before she rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "Fine, you spoiled brat: will you get your ass out here and do your job or not?"

"Not until you say please" Draco smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You've got to be joking." Granger drawled before looking back at him. Again they glared at one another "Oh for heaven sake please do your job!" Draco shrugged, shutting his door and taking a step into the living room area. Their dinner was brought up to them shortly after that, but to say they got any work done was a laugh. They couldn't agree on a thing; it was midnight before Draco threw his hands up.

"I am going the fuck to bed; this will have to wait until morning." He then got up and made his way to his room once more. This time however, he just kicked his shoes off and fell into bed. 'Bloodly pain in my ass' was his last thought before he fell asleep.


	2. Dark children

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Three days later)

Granger was driving him crazy; they agreed on nothing and to make it worse she started to have her friends in the living area all the fucking time. He, however, had put a stop to that she just didn't knew it yet. Last night when he had his private meeting with the med-witch he informed her how much stress having them in his shared living space was, how loud they were, and that it interrupted his rest. He claimed that he needed his living space to be filled with less people and informed her that he wasn't letting anyone from his house hang out there for just that reason, which was all true. So when he was pulling up his hood and heading back to his room at 1am in the morning, the med-witch told him she would take care of it first thing this morning.

Draco had left his door slightly open so he could hear it happen. All he could hear however was one very loud person laughing. He sighed as he took his morning potions. The med-witch had declared that Draco shouldn't be medicating himself, so all his potions now had child safely spells on them. This meant if he didn't take them in a small space of time he'd have to go to the hospital wing and get them. They also poured out how much he could have and then locked up the rest. Sighing, he thought 'I feel weak today.' Thankfully it was Saturday. Even after he took them he still felt weak all over as he got dressed for the day.

Once Draco was dressed, he headed for the door only to hear Potter's voice. "There is something very strange going on." His stupid friends all stared in on 'oh what is it Harry?' Or 'Is a Death Eater or the Dark Lord hiding here again Harry?' Draco rolled his eyes. These people need to get a life. Chasing shadows around at night was definitely getting OLD! What Draco heard next made his stomach turn. "Well first there was that strange person Hagrid had to sit with on the train. Hagrid won't talk about it at all. I've tried to get him to tell me anything, but he just keeps changing the subject on me."

Granger voice chimed in "Then there was that weird hooded figure in dark black robes I've seen walking around the passed three nights. I usually see it around the head area or in the hospital wing. Plus, last night McGonagall told me I wasn't allowed in either area from midnight to one. She just told me to get to bed before midnight or go to the library and wait until one in the morning." Draco touched his head slightly as he slipped down to the floor. 'Oh dear gods I'm the shadow they're chasing this time!'

"But why would the teacher try and hide a Death Eater or _him_?" Ginny asked, making a pretty good point. Draco hoped to gods they drop it after that because the last thing he needed was for Pot-head and his friends to know he was ill. He just wanted to live as normal a life as he could and now he had them up in his business trying to expose him. And if they somehow managed to expose him it would be all over school and then the wizarding world in days. That he, Draco Malfoy, had some unknown, unexplainable illness and you know damn well how they would explain it. 'The Dark Lord used Draco for some test to help him kill Harry Potter and it back fired!' or some other variation of that.

It was how they fucking explained everything, because EVERYTHING even his unexplainable illness was a plot to kill Potter. It was like 'Oh my gods a Death Eater took a crap! How can we turn that into a plot to kill Potter?' Draco had put up with Potter's overly annoying 'I am the greatest shit' for six years now. The kid was a pro at playing the hero when he did nothing at all really. Oh sure, he was there in the end to save the day again but the way he told it you'd think he did it ALL by himself. He hardly ever mentioned the fact the Weasleys, Granger and half the student body helped him figure out where he had to be and how to kill the enemy every year. The kid was no hero; he was just a front man for the real heroes.

Draco grumbled to himself about it some more before he heard a new voice enter the room. "What is going on in here?" It was Snape coming to be the bad guy as always. "Miss Granger, the Head's area is not your own personal hang out for your house. THAT place would be in the Gryffindor tower. Your friends should not be in here for ANY reason." Draco could feel it in his bones: Snape was now glaring at each student individually. "Take your things little Gryffindors and do not enter this area AGAIN or it will look bad for your Head Girl, who might even _lose her Head Girl badge over it_!" Good old Snape, playing the part of mean teacher for the Gryffindor house again and making it so Draco could finally have some rest.

Draco listened to the people leaving as he pulled himself off the floor and entered the living space he shared with Granger. Snape stood alone in the room smiling at his handy work. "I believe that will take care of the problem Mr. Malfoy," He said, turning to Draco as his face molded back into its normal hard self. "We're sorry it took so long, but we couldn't come to an agreement on how to handle it until I suggested this." Draco smirked, entering the room and looking around.

"Well it was a great idea; they all left and won't be back now that they think Granger could lose her title over it." Snape nodded his head as if saying 'that was the idea'. "It will be nice to finally have some peace and quiet in here; one of those kids laughs like a banshee." Draco took hold of the back of a chair. "Professor I should tell you I over heard those kids talking about trying to solve the mystery of the stranger in the black robes…In other words, me. I'm their next scam to have their photo in the paper."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. We are aware of it and we will take care of it one way or another. Your condition will not be their next meal ticket." Snape then made sure Draco was fine and left the room. Draco just hoped that Snape was right and his condition wouldn't put Potter in the papers AGAIN. He felt weak still so he slumped down into a chair for a breather. He was supposed to meet his 'friends' and Pansy to hang out on the front lawn, but his body was fighting him every step of the way.

Draco felt unsteadily as something he had been secretly hoping creeped into his mind. He hadn't voiced it to anyone, but he had hoped by coming back to school he would get better. So far there was no change, but he told himself it took him a few weeks to feel the illness fully so maybe, just maybe it would take a few for him to feel it getting better. It had been the one and only reason Draco had begged his mother so hard to let him come back to this hell-hole. He had hoped that by leaving his home, they would find out he was just allergic to something in his home. Or maybe even that on his last day of school last year, as a joke, someone put something in his drink.

The end all truth was he was desperate to get better. He hated what his life had become after school ended last year. He felt like he was 100 years old instead of 17 with all the crap he had to take to make it through a day. Even with all of it he still felt weak some days. It wasn't fair, this was supposed to be the best years of his life and he was just barely living them. He put his head in his hand, breathing out an awkward breath and feeling a need to cry. He was just about to when he heard the door opening. He did his best to turn his face and wipe any stray tears away. He didn't want anyone to see how upset he was.

"What are you still doing here?" Granger hissed as she entered the living room alone. She was still pissed that Snape had taken way her play place and now she wanted to take it out on someone. Him being the someone of course. "I mean shouldn't you be off making someone's life miserable… Will you leave already? I want to do my homework in peace!" Draco's voice came out a little unsteadily going up and down in pitch as he tried to clear his throat from built-up emotions.

"I HAVE _just as_ _mu_CH A _right to be_ IN HERE AS Y_ou do_" He kept his head down, still trying to get it under control as much as he could. Granger, of course, just stood there glaring daggers at him and waiting to pick a fight. Draco was worried that there might be some sign on his face he was about to cry before she showed up. He didn't really have the strength to fight with Granger, but he didn't have enough to get up and leave either. His body ached suddenly in such a manner he felt tears stinging his eyes again.

"MALFOY LEAVE!" She screamed at him, making his head thud. He tried to hold the flood gates back, but this time they won. The illness was too much for him today and Granger was making it worse. He wanted to scream back at her, but his voice was cracking and filling with the sound of someone crying. His face was red and wet from all the tears. He tried his best to hide it, but Granger must have noticed as he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked softly. Draco shook his head no as he now felt really embarrassed too.

They were in a very awkward place just then. He being embarrassed, crying and unable to leave. Her being the kind of person that no matter who is upset she had an over whelming need to comfort them. If Draco could have managed a whisper he would have told her to go away. Plus, now she would go run and tell her friends what a cry baby he was. He closed his eyes as tight as he could as he leaned into his lap and covered the back of his head with his hands. He felt Granger sit down on the arm of the chair to gently rub his back.

She wasn't talking or anything, she was just trying to sooth him. "Do you want me to get a teacher?" She asked softly as he sniffed a little. He managed to mumble a soft 'no' when he got control over his breathing. "I um… I know we're not friends or anything, but if you want to talk about it I'll listen and I give you my honorable word I won't tell anyone, especially my friends." Draco sat up to get a tissue to wipe his face off with. He knew Granger didn't really believe he would talk to her, but again Draco was pretty fucking desperate.

"If you're lying I can have you thrown out of school for this." He said in a much more normal voice as he shook a little. He knew right now she was thinking 'yeah right' but once he told her that would change.

"I understand and you have my word no one else will hear what you tell me." She said, stepping away from him to sit on the coffee table.

"I'm sick Granger." He said softly, looking up into her confused face. "I have some kind of illness, an unexplainable illness to be exact. No one has any idea what is wrong with me or any clue as to how I even got it…They can barely treat it because they don't know what it is. My whole life has become drinking potions for the symptoms and trying to live as normal a life as possible."

"What are the symptoms?" She asked, probably thinking she'd find the answer. Draco looked at her for a bit not sure if he should tell her. Yes, he had reached out to her in a moment of weakness, but even with the thought of being kicked out of school looming over her head she might still tell everyone.

"I get winded a lot. Sometimes just from walking from my bedroom to here is too much. I feel weak most the time, picking up anything heavier then 10 pounds is too much for me. Sometimes, like right now, I can't hold up my own weight. It's like someone is sucking the life energy right out of me. I could sleep a whole week straight and then only have enough energy to go to the bathroom before I went back to bed." He explained to her as best he could. Granger put her finger to her lip.

"Have they checked for the possibility of a vampire?" She asked, looking thoughtful as she said it.

"I've been check for that so many times I could be the poster boy." Draco said in a joking manner and Granger gave a little smile and laugh. That kind of made him feel a little better.

"When did you start to get this way?" She asked him in a way that sounded like she was a dear friend. Draco told her when and she nodded her head thoughtfully as she thought this over. "Have they checked for the possibility that you're under some kind of dark magic?" Draco had to think about that one.

"I think so… I don't really know everything I've been checked for. I just know I have been poked and prodded enough to last four life times." He said before he felt her take his hand and look it over.

"Well if I were you I'd find out just what they have been looking for and then expand from that…Cause there is this thing I read about," She put his hand down "It's against the law because it's dangerous…But there's a few things vampires, werewolves and really dark magic can do to a person before they are born to guarantee things for that child… There is also something they can do that would help someone not able to have kids, have them. All of which can really mess up the kid and none of which would show up until later in life… Not to scare you or anything, but it be worth looking into." She said a little uneasy, wondering if he would jump all over her for suggesting his family would do such a thing to him.

"What was this book?" Draco asked, believing he had nothing left to lose just by looking into it. Granger made him wait while she went in her room and got it. She came back with a book called 'Dark children' and handed it to him. Draco flipped through a few pages when something caught his eye. He opened the book fully to a page that held ALL his symptoms. Reading through it, he became very uneasy, but relaxed when he read some more. "For a second I thought I found it," He said as Granger sat next to him.

"Which one?" She asked. He showed her the page about _Siveral,_ a dark ritual that a wizard and a vampire of the same sex could do to help the wizard have children. It said later in life the child would have all his current problems, plus a few more he THANKFULLY did not have. One of which would be the craving to drink blood. "Yeah that's a nasty one and really hard to take care of…The only thing that would help is if you could find the vampire that took part in it and drink his blood…But do you really think your family would do something that crazy?" She did of course, but he could tell she was trying to ease his worry.

"If my father was desperate enough he would have done this and then some."


	3. I need a drink

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hermione pov)

Hermione wasn't sure at first why she had been so nice to Malfoy. It was just when she realized he was crying she felt kind of bad. She knew Malfoy's dad had gone to jail a few years back and then had died trying to escape. So she thought maybe he just missed his father and had wished the man could have been alive to see him become Head Boy. The next thing she knew she was reaching out to him, trying to make him feel better.

She had been stunned when he didn't scream at her and push her away. She then knew he was super upset about something. This time she thought about all the crap her and her friends had put him through and felt even worse. So she moved in to try to sooth him. Malfoy was a big jerk and all, but everyone, even Malfoy, deserved a friendly ear sometimes…ok and maybe some kindness too.

It was when Draco looked up at her she noticed how scared he looked. She made sure not to let any of his ass-hole remarks upset her because she thought maybe he knew who the strange person walking around was. Yeah sure, she also thought 'boy wonder why he so scared' but everyone knew Malfoy was a big old coward anyways.

So that was more of a second thought, not a first one. When Draco said he was sick and something was wrong with him, Hermione had a hard time not saying 'We all know you're sick and that something is wrong with you what's new there?' Of course she made sure to bite her tongue and look thoughtful.

However, the more he told her about it the more she felt like it was her fault somehow. That meant she needed to find the answer to why he was sick, so she could not blame herself. She had a bad habit of doing that: blaming herself when it wasn't her fault.

The only way to make her feel relief was to find the answer and prove to herself it was not her fault. There was a bonus to helping Malfoy too. If she could find the cause of his illness, his illness would be her key to getting into med-witch school for free. Yeah ok, it would involve exploiting Malfoy a little and making him her guinea pig, but he was a git and you get what you deserve.

Hermione sighed as she looked over his shoulder to the book she showed him. 'I'm not being very sympathetic, the man is sick and scared. All I can think about is how his illness can help me. I mean, come on Hermione, you want to be a med-witch so bad then you got to be good to all sick people even a git like Malfoy.'

Yes, she was scolding herself for at least thinking so meanly. She hated Malfoy with all her being, but giving compassion to everyone was going to be part of her job if she got into med-witch school. 'Ok so he will still be what I write my paper on and I will still try and help him. He just won't be thought of as a guinea pig and I'll keep his name out of it…Yeah that's better.'

She watched him rub his face before shutting the book. She stood up, watching him and taking notes to make for her paper. His whole body shook as he gripped onto the arms of the chair, trying to pull himself out of it. She could see that it took him a lot of effort to do as he barely managed to stand. "Is there any pain?" She asked, for her notes of course.

"Yes…Not a lot, just some aching." He said, doing his best to fix himself and look normal. The door opened then and Draco's 'friends' entered.

"Malfoy, where have you been? Man, you were supposed to meet us like an hour ago." Blaise said as he and Pansy made their way over to Draco who looked as though he might just fall over.

"I'm sorry, but Malfoy and I have a lot of head stuff to do. Seeing as we have yet to agree on anything he can't come out and play." She made sure to sound snotty in hopes of scoring points with Malfoy so he might keep on giving her information for her paper.

To her delight, when the fighting and name calling was over Malfoy did use his head title as a reason not to go with them. Once alone again, he slumped back into the chair, clearly too weak to go any farther. He hadn't even moved while they were fighting. Before either of them could say anything, Pansy came back to glare at Hermione before whispering something in Draco's ear. Draco seemed really interested in whatever Pansy was saying. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that whatever it was he wanted to do it. Pansy pulled back to run a hand through Draco's hair "So can we? Say tonight around 8?"

"No" Draco said making Hermione wonder how she could have misread him. She had seen that look on his face before. It was the face he got when he wanted something and yet he said 'no'. Pansy got off him, her arms folded over her chest.

"And just why not? We haven't seen each other all summer. Nor have you stopped in to see me since we got back to school…Is there someone else?" She huffed; Hermione took that moment to hide behind a chair. She was trapped there for their fight about sex, she was guessing.

"Pansy can we not do this?" Draco spoke in a low voice.

"Draco Malfoy you answer me! Is there someone else?" She half screamed, making Hermione cringe a bit.

"Pansy I said not now." The next thing she heard was Pansy getting hysterical.

"Oh there is someone else!" She balled wildly, "How could you do this to me?" She went on and Hermione peeked out to see that Draco was covering his ears. Pansy proceeded to slap him and scream 'I hate you and you'll pay for cheating on me!' Along with a 'We are through, you jerk, through!' The girl then ran out of the heads room and off down the hall.

"Bloody hell why are woman so emotional!" He asked as he rubbed his arm where Pansy had slapped him. Hermione crawled out from behind the chair to walk over and slap in the same spot.

"We are not!" She declared as he looked up at her with a 'what the fuck' face.

"Then why do they keep crying and hitting me all the time?" He asked, slightly scowling at her.

"Because you're a big jerk." He rolled his eyes as she sat down. "Anyways, why'd you say no to whatever that was about?" Hermione asked, getting back to her research. After all, the window of free information on his illness could close at anytime. Draco raised a brow as he looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked flatly starting to sound like he was closing the gate.

"I was wondering if it was because of your illness is all…" Hermione sighed as she said it. Draco's face scowled up into a cold sort of fashion. He then snapped at her 'None of your business' meaning the door was closed she'd have to wait around for his next break down. "Alright then on with head business."

(One week later)

Granger had kept her word not to tell anyone, but Draco got the feeling she was watching him. He was trying to sleep-in seeing as it was Sunday, yet he felt like someone was in the room with him. Plus, some odd things where going on. Like his potion bottles were all mixed up as if taken down and then put back. Granger couldn't have done it though; she was in classes all day with him and everyone else in the school. He really had nothing to go on other then a feeling.

Sighing, he gave up on sleeping in and tossed the blanket off. He stop to listen, he could have sworn he heard someone gasp. Looking around he saw no one in sight and nothing looked out of place. He shrugged, standing to put his boxers on. He did his best to not notice his morning wood. "Gods what I'd give to have the energy to shag someone."

That however, was not happening anytime soon. When he came down with his illness he found if he somehow managed to get it up, he either couldn't keep it up or he'd kept it up. He didn't even have the strength to jack it off. Of course if he had had someone to jack it off for him when it happened he wouldn't be so hard up.

But thanks to his illness and Pansy no one of the female persuasion would look his way. Pansy was just a temporary problem. She was going around telling anyone that would listen that Draco had promised to marry her if she slept with him. The only truth in her whole claim was that they had slept together. There were a few girls that didn't seem to care about what he had supposedly done to Pansy. He had heard some of them talking about him and from what they said they would have slept with him last year because he was so sexy, but this year he looked unhealthy.

He sighed heavily as he looked at his reflection. "I really do look unhealthy." He tried to look his best, but even dressed in his finest with his hair fixed just right he looked sick as a dog. He was so pale you'd think you could see through him. He had also lost weight and muscle mass due to not eating well and not getting out to play sports as much.

He shook his head slightly before taking his morning potions. He was going to town today with everyone else. Of course, he was going to look like he was hanging out with teachers all day. 'Maybe I'll just sit in the bar,' He thought to himself as he headed down to the Great Hall. What Draco didn't see was Granger checking her watch to write down everything she had just observed.

(Four hours later)

Draco sat in the far back of the tavern seemingly alone, yet he was not alone. McGonagall was not too far away from him. Since he had sat down no one had come to talk to him except the waitress. Students were in and out like wild fire, but none would even look his way. Draco had never had problems with his fake friends before. When one pair got sick of him, another would make themselves known. It was just none of his fake friends could understand why he hadn't come to see them all summer or asked them to come see him; It wasn't that they missed his friendship, it was the fact they missed his money and all the cool things they'd get to do if he was with them.

His head hurt a bit as he sat there feeling so out of place. "Mind if I join you?" A strange, yet familiar voice asked him. Draco looked up into a face he swore he knew, but couldn't place it. The man was dressed in all black from head to toe. He was a bit pale, but well filled out for 6ft 11inches and his short spiky blond hair looked as though it was his pride and joy.

"No, go right ahead." Draco said as the tall chap took a seat and smirked at him. "Um… I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said as he reached out a hand to the other man, hoping that maybe this guy's name would rekindle where he had seen him before. The man took Draco's hand and shook it.

"Peter Newkirk, nice to meet you kid," Peter said, sitting back in his set "And please call me Peter." Draco smiled a bit. He liked Peter already. He just wondered what the man's eyes looked like behind his dark black sunglasses. It was too bad that name hadn't ringed any bells as to how he knew this guy's face. "So you're here with the school?" Peter asked drawing Draco out of his thoughts

"Um…Yeah I guess I am," Draco said softly to Peter. The waitress came over to take Peter's order, which gave Draco a chance to realize Peter could have sat anywhere. The place was bare other than him, Peter, McGonagall and the workers. "So Peter? Can I ask you why you wanted to sit here?" Draco asked making the guy smile a bit.

"I hate sitting alone." He looked over at Draco with the same smile "I had a feeling you might hate it too. I figured I'd make both of us happy by sitting here." Draco let out a very small laugh at that. "What is that badge on your robe for…Head Boy? What the bloodily hell is a Head Boy?" Draco smiled a bit more, giving a soft laugh as he explained head boy. "Oh it's a big deal eh?"

"You could say that," Draco said as the two talked like old friends. "Peter, do you live around here?" Draco asked, again trying to place the man's face.

"No not really, I travel all over the world a lot. I'm just in this town visiting my _son_." Peter said as more people were filling up the sets. "My job requires me to move around a lot. It's kind of hard to get to see my _son__._" Draco nodded his head. "I just hope he'll understand when he is older that I do care about him, I just have a lot to do."

"Oh I'm sure he will Peter. When my father was alive he worked very hard. I was about nine when I finally understood that he did love me he was just a busy man," Draco said to reassure his acquaintance. "How old is your son?"

"He's about 17, poor kid hasn't been feeling well," Peter said looking out the door. Draco thought it was an odd coincidence that he and Peter's son were both 17 and not feeling good. Plus, Peter looked like he was maybe 23 "He's got a nasty bug."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I am having a hard time believing you have a 17 year old son, you look maybe 23." Draco said, making Peter look at him once more.

"I'll take that as a complement, because I am a lot older then 23," he than laughed a little. "Boy when I was 23 dinosaurs walked the earth." Draco also laughed, feeling much better and pretty normal. "So who's that girl that has been staring at you since she came in?" Peter asked Draco as he pointed behind him. Draco turned his back on Peter to see Granger staring at him. He glared at her and she ducked her head a bit as she looked away. He looked back to see Peter hadn't moved much.

"That's just Granger the Head Girl, she is a pain." Draco said as he picked up his water and had a sip. The funny thing was after he had finished that water he felt very thirsty, but no matter what he drank nothing was quenching his thirst. When it was time to go, Draco shook Peter's hand one more time and found out that the man would be in town for a year. They made plans to meet again next time Draco came into town before parting ways.

As the night went on Draco drank everything he came across. He even drank water out of a flower vase at one point. No one saw him thankfully, but he was getting a little freaked out by it. After his nightly visit to the med-witch, Draco went to bed. Well, he thought he went to bed. He sort of blacked out on the walk from the hospital wing to his room.

When he woke up in bed the next morning he felt good: almost like he could do anything at all. As he stretched, he felt his whole body fill with energy and strength. He didn't even bother to take his potions as he got out of bed and dressed with ease. "Gods I feel good today." He walked over to the mirror to fix his hair, but as soon as he saw his reflection his eyes widen and his heart beat rose wildly in his chest. 'Am I imagining things or is that really blood on my chin?'


	4. falling for you

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Draco pov)

Draco wiped his chin off and looked for some sign that he had cut himself. There were no cuts anywhere on his face. 'Maybe it wasn't blood' he told himself as he started to feel nauseous. He didn't even fix his hair as he managed to run to the bathroom and throw up. He was afraid to open his eyes to see if it was true. If he had drank blood there would be blood in his vomit.

Opening his eyes he was relived to find none. 'Must have bit my tongue in my sleep,' he thought, feeling better. Cleaning himself up and fixing his hair, Draco took his potions before heading down to the Great Hall. It was good to know he was just overreacting. 'Must be stress' he reassured himself, having a small meal as the paper was brought in.

Draco opened the paper and began to read while he ate. Someone sat down next to him. "Hay Malfoy did you hear?" Draco looked over to see Blaise looking him over his big eyes.

"Hear what?" Draco asked, putting his paper down to give the man more attention.

"Snape was attack by a vampire or something like one last night." Blaise said with more excitement than one should. Draco's eyes widen a bit. "He wasn't in the school, Snape had went into town to pick up something for class and on his way back he was jumped."

"Wait what do you mean a vampire or something like one?" Draco said, giving Blaise all his attention.

"He said he thought it was a Death Eater, but when it bit him he didn't know what to think," Blaise said looking around. "I overheard him talking to the Headmaster. He said it attacked like a vampire, but it couldn't have been because it was warm, its mouth was wet and he could feel its breath on his skin when it bit him. Plus now get this, whatever it was it used a binding spell on him." Blaise looked as if he might jump out of his skin with joy. "And we all know vampires don't use magic!"

"That is odd, but is Snape alright?" Draco asked and Blaise looked perplexed, saying something like 'Sounded ok to me, but what do I know?' Then he was off to spread the news of the unknown thing that attacked Snape. Draco felt a little uneasy as he tried to go back to his paper and push the thought out of his head. He just couldn't get passed how odd it was that Snape was attacked and he had blood on his chin. 'I am just worrying over nothing.' He told himself as he went to class.

(Hermione pov)

Hermione had been watching Malfoy for a little over a week now. He looked better today, he had a little color and he was moving normally. 'Maybe he is getting better,' she thought as she watched her subject working on his potion. Draco hadn't spoken to her since his little break down, but Hermione had been with him a lot over the past week.

She had seen him lean on wall after wall, breathing hard when he was alone. She had watched him sleep like he was dead. He didn't move, snort, or even talk; he just laid there like a corpse. Hermione had to check a few times just to make sure he was still breathing. The only time she had been caught off guard was when he got out of bed one morning naked and…'Gods I didn't know a guy could be that big,' she thought as she watched him bend over the table while she turned bright red.

She shook the thought out of her head as she looked down at her work. Like everyone else, she had heard about Snape being attacked by a thing last night. The man was fine just a little shaken by it. Hermione however, had a feeling she might know what the thing was.

Yesterday she had seen Malfoy sitting with a man, who definitely looked out of place. Until she heard about the attack she wasn't sure why the man didn't look right. Now she knew he was a vampire and she was guessing the vampire had chosen to sit with Malfoy because it was stocking its pray.

It probably could tell Malfoy was sick when it entered the bar. It must have sat with him to find out just when and where it could take its chance to make a meal out of him. Vampires had animal instincts; they could sniff out the weak and frail from the flock. Just like any wild animal hunter, vampires would watch its pray. The only difference really was a vampire could blend in better with the flock then a lion could.

What she didn't understand was why it had attacked Snape if it was after Malfoy. Sure, there was all this talk about it using magic and breathing, but vampires were smart. If the guy that was sitting with Malfoy really was a vampire, he was trying to live in this area as a human. It was pretty safe to say it would try and hide what it was when it attacked, as away of keeping the wizards and witches from hunting it down.

She looked back over at Malfoy one more time 'I wonder if he knew he was chatting with a vampire?' After all, he was a Malfoy. Chilling with evil was a daily thing for him. She wouldn't put it passed him to be asking the vampire for help with his illness. 'I mean he looked awful yesterday while he was talking to it and now today he looks pretty damn good.' She bit her lip, 'He said he was going to see that thing again. Called it Peter, either the vampire is drawing him out for meal time or he's setting up another dose of dark magic to help heal him self.'

Hermione finished up as class ended and went on her way thinking it over. She took a short-cut to the heads room only to find someone was sitting in the hall. The closer she got the better she could see it was Malfoy. She came up next to him and knelt down. "Hay you ok?" Malfoy sighed, nodding his head and whispering 'Just a little winded.' Hermione smiled a bit, bending down to help him up. "Holy cow you're heavily," She said as she helped him up, but they both stumbled back into the wall.

To the two people coming around the corner it looked like Malfoy had just forcefully pushed Hermione into the wall and was now holding her. Both Hermione and Draco looked down the dark hall when they heard shouts "Hay you get off her!" Potter and Weasley screamed as they came charging down the hall.

"Oh hell" Draco whispered as they came running "Granger I can't move or I'll fall!" He whispered as she felt more weight on her.

"Oh shit would be a better chose of words," Hermione whispered back as she could feel he couldn't move or he'd fall. She could also see her friends pulling out their wands as they screamed at him. "Bear with me Malfoy," Hermione whispered as she took hold of Draco's waist using all her might to spin them both so he was now pinned, but she couldn't let go. The way she was holding him looked like a loving embrace. As her friends got up to them, Hermione breathed out "It's not what it looks like, he got dizzy…Go get a teacher."

Hermione just hoped they'd do it without question. "Malfoy do you think your going to faint?"

"Granger I think I already did right on you…" Thankfully, Malfoy was quick on his feet so to speak.

"Hermione, just drop him and let's go." Ron said glaring at Malfoy.

"Ronald, stop being stupid and go get the damn teacher all ready!" Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Did you just swear?" Draco asked, making her look back at him.

"The moment called for it." She smiled at him which made him give a little laugh and smile.

"I think a stronger swear is in order, we look awfully weird right now." Draco said as they looked at one another.

"Well I must say I thought about saying fuck-n-a when you fell on me. You weigh a fucking ton." She moved him a bit "Are you two going to just stand there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry…" Harry said as he and Ron moved around them. "You going to be alright?"

"Please Harry, Malfoy isn't going to do anything, but maybe fall down," Hermione said as they left. She felt something else making her bush. "Uh…Malfoy…"

"Your rubbing all over me Granger I can't help it," Draco whispered, blushing himself. Moments later McGonagall came in and helped them out by taking Malfoy to the hospital wing. Hermione looked at her friends, "Well that was different."


	5. I'll hold your hand

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hermione pov)

Hermione was in the main command room when Malfoy was helped in to take a sit. McGonagall told Hermione to please look after Malfoy for a few hours. She said "You don't have to talk to him, just make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Hermione had been more than happy to do so. She brought her homework down for herself and then got his. At first it was quiet in the room, but once they were done with their homework Hermione saw it was dinner time.

She looked over to Malfoy, wondering if he was going to eat. 'Well it won't hurt to talk to him,' she thought walking over to stand in front of him. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly. Draco just shrugged before looking up at her.

"Why do you and your friends need more material to laugh at me?" He slightly snarled as Hermione stared in to his deep gray eyes. Though his face showed no signs of it Hermione could see he was filled with deep sadness.

"No one was laughing Malfoy." She said as she sat down. She kind of felt bad for him. "I was just wondering if you were feeling well enough to go down to dinner." He looked her over, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you want me to have something sent up to you?" Draco looked up into her eyes once more.

"Why so you could poison me?" He sneered, his eyes still looking upset. Hermione made a face as she reached out and ran a hand down his face.

"You know Malfoy, not everyone is out to get you." He stared at her in wonder. Hermione felt a hand on hers. Looking down, she saw Draco had taken her hand and was slightly pulling her forward.

"Sit with me," He said softly, moving over in the big chair so they could sit together. Once settled in he put a blanket over their legs. "Sorry for snapping Granger, it's just that I am sick of being sick." Hermione smiled, nodding. "And don't get the wrong idea I just asked you to sit with me because it's becoming too much for me to speak louder then a whisper." Hermione thought for a long while, not knowing what to say at first.

"Malfoy can I ask you if you're the person in black robes?" She asked coyly, not sure if he would answer her. The lights dimmed a little, making her uneasy. She looked over at Malfoy and wondered why he had done that. He hadn't answered her either when their eyes met. He nodded his head 'yes'. "Why are you wandering the halls at night in a black robe in your condition?"

"It's not like that Granger; I am only in the hall in that robe around 11:50pm and 1 or 1:30 am. It's just to hide who I am while I travel through the halls from here to the Hospital Wing and back every night." Draco whispered to her.

"Every night?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded his head. "I don't understand. You have all your potions in your room…I saw them when I got your homework. Why do you have to go to the Hospital Wing each night?"

"To have a very painful surgery done," Draco said as her eyes widened in disbelief. "It gives me the energy to make it through the day. My potions are just for odds and ends. The surgery is really the only treatment they found that helps any."

"Yeah but every night; that seems a bit much for so little." Hermione said, feeling Draco move away from her some.

"It's either that or spend my life in bed not being able to move." He looked sad again in such away she wanted to help him out.

"Tell me about it." He looked back at her, at a loss for words. "Look I know we're not good friends, but you need someone your own age to talk to and well hell I already know so just tell me about it." She watched as he thought it over.

"Where would I even begin?" He asked, softly looking down into his lap. Hermione took his hand in hers trying to be friendly and comfort him in away everyone needs. Draco had no one in the school to do this for him. Gods knew the teacher would be nice, but none of them would hold his hand. That might be considered too friendly with a student.

"Start from the day you first noticed it and go from there." She said, feeling his arm wrap around her waist. He was moving her to lean on him. "Try to give detail too, it will help I promise," She said, still holding his hand and laying her head on his chest.

"Well, it was two days after we had gone on summer break… The day started out like any other, I felt a little sleepy as I had tea with my mum in the garden, after which I went for a walk around the grounds before going up to the library to do some light reading. Nothing had happened on my walk; I didn't get bit by anything or cut either. I was just on my way up the steps when I felt a little winded." He said as they got cozy with each other.

"Go on," She said closing her eyes to just listen to his voice.

"Well I didn't think it was anything more than a cold or maybe some joke someone had played on me that took a few days to kick in." His voice was so soft it was virtually smooth. "Two days passed while my house elf and I treated it as a cold. It was on the third day the first med-witch came to see me. She checked me over and told my mum it was all in my head nothing was wrong with me."

Hermione couldn't believe someone would say there was nothing wrong with him. It didn't take an idiot to see he was under the weather. "I just kept getting sicker; my mum had all kinds of healers come in to look at me. Most of which said it was all in my head or a vampire was behind it… Nothing was helping and I had been in bed for two weeks. Mum was getting disport, she even took me to a muggle Dr. in hopes something would turn up." Hermione's eyes snapped open in disbelief. "There was no change except I was getting worse…Mum had taken to sleeping in my room and crying a lot. She thought I was dieing."

Hermione felt badly for Mrs. Malfoy, having to sit there helplessly watching her only child waste away. It must have been a fate worse than death. "Finally, this one med-witch came in and declared she wasn't leaving until they had something to at lest help me a little bit. That woman went through everything in and outside the house. She even tore open walls looking for a clue as to what was happing to me. She also started to give me potions for this or that." He took a deep breath "Well, she was at it for a week before she suggested the surgery."

"And that helped?" Hermione asked as he nodded his head 'yes'. They were both unaware dinner time was ending. "Well at lest that was something."

"I got energy enough to make it through the day and have a somewhat normal life again. I'd say it was a lot more then something. Plus, my mum got peace of mind out of it, no longer having to worry if I was dieing or not." He had moved in away that brought them closer together. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she felt his hand brush over her leg.

"That's good to hear, I feel bad for your mum having to sit their watching you waste away." Their eyes locked and hers were filled with sadness "That must have been just awful for her…" He nodded as they moved their faces a little closer. "Did she sit with you during the surgeries?"

"Just one, she tried to hold my hand to make me feel better." They moved until they were only inches from each other. "She cried through the whole thing, making it worse than it already was." He closed his eyes as did she moving so close they could feel each others breath on their lips. "I told her after that I would rather be alone." His lips lightly brushed hers as if testing to see her reaction.

"It wasn't true though was it?" She now brushed hers over his also testing the waters. "You wanted someone to be there, you just didn't want her to have to sit there and watch them do whatever they did."

"I still do," He said softly before they finally took a chance and kissed each other a little.

"Malfoy, if you want I'll hold your hand tonight." She whispered with heavy breath as they kissed again. This time the kiss was a little longer.

"I'd like that a lot. He whispered back before they stop talking all together and replaced words with gentle kisses. Hermione heard the door opening, making her fall out of Draco's arms and on to the floor. She saw her friends come in looking kind of worried.

"Uh hay guys," She said, making it look like she had dropped something as Malfoy pulled his blankets around him and looked like he was trying to sleep even though she could see a blush on his cheeks.

"Hay Hermione we were worried about you, you missed dinner." Harry said as they moved into the room.

"Oh gee I did, I was so caught up in my homework it total slipped my mind." She just hoped this lie would take and they would drop it.


	6. Alone?

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's short my honey bun wants the computer and he is guilt tripping me into handing it over.

Chapter 6

(Draco pov)

Draco watched as Hermione did her best to fool her friends and tried to not let on that anything out of the ordinary was happening. Draco himself was still a little unsure of what had happened. It was just when Hermione had been so close to him, saying and meaning she felt bad for his mum, Draco had felt a deep bond with her. No one outside of his family had ever been so worried for his mum's well being. It kind of made her sexy in away Draco didn't know was possible. Even now, he found himself wanting to be alone with her so they could kiss again.

"I can go to the kitchen later and grab a bite to eat." Hermione said, moving to the door. "You guys better go, you know Snape would have my badge in a heart beat for any reason he could find." Sure enough, with those words her friends exited as if on fire. He opened both eyes to watch as she sighed to herself. Slowly she stiffened, turning to meat his eyes. "I should go get us some food before it's time." She said, backing out of the room just as her friends had "You want chicken or ham?"

"Doesn't matter, either is fine." Draco said as he watched her turn running from him as if for her life. Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn't understand how she could be so kind and caring towards him. He also couldn't fathom why she would have wanted to hold his hand to make him feel better, yet she could still somehow hate him for the past with all her being. He knew when he kissed her she wanted him too, yet just then, when she was running from him he could see she hated that they had kissed. 'Maybe it was just in the heat of the moment.' He thought as time ticked by.

His food arrived by house elf meaning Granger wasn't coming back anytime soon. 'Wonder if she still plans to hold my hand,' he thought as he ate quietly in the softly lit room. He was used to it in many ways, but as he sat back in his chair he felt upset. Thoughts rolled around his head, filling him up with sadness. The one thought that really bugged him was if Granger thought she might catch something from him from some little kisses. He had told her that that couldn't happen; he wasn't contagious. He just knew in his heart that it was a worry anyone would have if they knew he was sick and they had been in close contact with him.

It was another reason he didn't want people to know he was ill. He had enough trouble making friends as it was. To throw being worried they'd catch some incurable illness from him into the mix would only make a lonely man lonelier. There wouldn't be enough money in the Malfoy bank account to get anyone to come see him for a little while. 'Guess this just confirmed what I feared, no one will stay with me through this…No matter how much they care.'

He heard the clock telling him it was time to get ready even though Granger was still not back. Wiping his face, he went to his room and undressed down to nothing but his boxers. Taking his black robe, Draco looked at his back. At first he had asked they hide the scar from sight, but a few nights back he had told them not to bother. He looked over his shoulder into the mirror as he ran his fingers over the long thick scar. It was an ugly thing to see, but it was the truth in black and white you might say. Slipping his robe on, he tied up the front and pulled on his hood. He headed out the doors and down the hall.

"Malfoy," A soft voice came from behind him as he entered the secret passageway he had been in early with Granger. Draco stopped as he felt a warm hand take hold of his. "I thought it would be better if I waited for you here. You know so people wouldn't think you kidnapped me or something…" Hermione said softly as they walked the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing. Draco was happy she had come to his side even if it was just for tonight.

As soon as he entered the doors the med-witch of Hogwarts was at his side asking him what Hermione was doing there. He explained that Hermione had offered to be some support for him in a way teachers could not be. He let the old bat know he wanted her there and Granger had promised to keep it under her hat.

That was good enough, he guessed, as they where led to the secret operating room. It was as cold as ice because Draco had to be cold while they cut him open.

Hermione was given blankets and a chair to sit in at the head of the table while the med-witch explained a few things to her. "Mr. Malfoy will lie on the steel table in nothing but his boxers. I will then lay frozen blankets over his lower half. It is very important Malfoy stay at 90 degrees for this surgery. The _civartival _drips must slowly enter the blood stream and move throughout it at a slow pass. If he was to warm, the _civartival_ would become toxic and kill him." While she was explaining that _civartival_ was a type of snack, spider and puffer fish venom mixture, Draco removed his robe and lied on his stomach on the table.

He felt the cold blanket put over him while he put one arm under his head to try and relax as his free hand took hold of Hermione's. "Because of the potency of the _civartival_ we can not administer anything else to him. He will be awake for the duration of the surgery, plus, he will feel every move I make." She walked Hermione through the steps once before she began cutting him open. He closed his eyes tight as he tried to keep his breathing relaxed. Hermione gave his hand a little squeeze to remind him she was there for him.

Once his skin and mussels where open, the med-witch pinned them back out of the way so she could see the bones of his spin. She then slid in magical needle that would administer the _civartival_ throughout his nerve endings, blood stream and skeletal figure. "You can sit here with him, I'll be back to see how the _civartival_ is working in just a few." The med-witch then left the room for a little while.

"That's it, now we just sit here and wait?" Hermione asked as she looked over the handy work the other woman had done.

"Fraid so Granger," Draco said softly, opening his eyes to look at her. She was looking at him, but not like she was interested in him or his pain. It was more like she didn't understand how this helped and she wanted to learn how it did. She gave him a weak smile as she asked if he stayed alone other times waiting for it to work. "Well if there nothing else they can do for me there no need for them to stand around." He answered as she stood up to look at his back once more.

"Draco do you feel that stuff dripping into your body?" Hermione asked, sitting back down "I'm sorry I'm being nosey." That need to understand look washed away. "Its just I've never seen anything like this and I am just curious." She looked caring again and that made him feel better.

"It's ok; it gives us something to talk about." He said back, feeling the need to kiss her again. Time went by faster with Hermione there and the pain didn't seem as bad that night. It wasn't until Hermione and he were back in the heads area did he realize she had actually called him by his first name. He smiled meekly to himself as he called out to her "Good night Hermione."


	7. Attack

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Draco pov)

Draco was on his way to town, it was the weekend, which meant the heads could go into town. They wouldn't go together, of course. That was out of the question. Draco found that Granger was avoiding him for the most part anyways. Since the night they had forgotten themselves and had been romantic with each other, Granger had avoided him more than the norm. He would only see her in public for head stuff and in class during the day. At night, she wouldn't come back to the head's room until 1am. She would still meet him at the hospital wing to hold his hand, but Draco had got the feeling it wasn't him she was coming to see. It was his illness she had taken great interest in.

She wouldn't talk to him unless it had something to do with his illness. One night he had tried asking her about what she did all summer. Her reaction was less then friendly as she slightly snorted a nothing, just read a lot. He thought maybe it was the question that upset her. Changing topic, he asked about the books she had read. He knew she loved to talk about books, but the girl just closed herself off to him, only giving short answers or answering with a question. However, if they were talking about his illness, she was friendly, chatty, deeply interested and even sometimes understanding.

He had started to feel like Hermione was no longer another kid that understood what he was going through and even cared what he had went through. Instead, she was acting more like another med-witch: giving him fake smiles to make him be less of a pain in there butts. He wasn't what you would call a great patient. He was the one that you were kind to because if you weren't you'd lose your job. He always heard the med-witches stop outside his door, preparing their fake smiles and roping in their tempers before entering his area. He always tried to be friendly; it was just after being poked non-stop and asked the same damn question a million times he got a little grumpy.

He could always tell when someone was being fake with him. He had learned over the years how to spot true caring and fake caring. It wasn't hard to see when someone was being real with you or if they could care less and they just wanted something from you. At first, Draco had seen Hermione did in some small way care how he felt. Her caring made him feel less alone. It made him feel like he was still normal and people did really care. He had even begun to look forward to their time alone in the cold room.

Now he could see and feel it was just a show for his benefit. He felt foolish for thinking it was anything more then that. He wasn't sure what had happened to make her stop caring. Or maybe she had learned how to mask fake caring better than others and he had just started to see through it. Either way, when they would be alone in the cold room, with his back cut open for all to see; he ached. He didn't want her there to be another med-witch. He wanted her there as a friend, but she didn't want the position. That made a cold, lonely, unpleasant part of his life awkward too.

Draco looked out the window of the horseless carriage, trying to forget about how alone he was. His eyes made contact with the school, sending a shock through him. 'Shit I forgot to tell the Headmaster I was leaving!' It wasn't that he had to tell anyone. The reason was to make sure a teacher would be sent to keep an eye on him. He slumped back in the chair, wondering if it mattered. It wasn't like any of them cared for him, he probably just saved one of them from the worse job on or off campus.

Once in town he got out of the carriage, sending it back to school. He had his eye on a new broom for awhile now. Once he paid for it he could ride it back to school without even being missed. Entering the shopped, Draco found what he wanted right away. He took it up to the clerk, paid for it, and headed out the door. He wasn't even two steps out of the shop when a voice called out his name.

"Hay there Draco." Peter Newkirk's voice came from behind him. Draco turned to see the man smiling wide at him. They said hello as they stood in the street, talking up a storm. Peter seemed interested in his new broom and asked Draco if he liked to fly. Eventually, Draco ended up in the tavern for a few drinks with the man. He told Peter he couldn't stay long; after four drinks the man walked him to the end of town and saw him off.

Draco flew back to school, enjoying the wind in his hair. He would have stayed out to fly longer, but he was thirsty as hell. 'That tavern must put something in their drinks to get you to buy more,' he thought as he landed softly in front of the main doors. As he had expected, no one had noticed he had even left school grounds.

Making his way up to his room he saw Potter coming his way. The other boy growled at him, stopping right in his path. "What did you do to Hermione?" He demanded an answer to a question Draco, for once, didn't have an answer to.

"What are you talking about? I haven't see Granger all day." Draco growled, trying to pass the kid, but found a crowd was forming.

"You know damn well you did something to make her cry!" Potter screamed at him "She was fine all week and now today, out of the blue, she started crying and saying 'it wasn't like that'." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What wasn't like bloody what Potter?" Draco snarled "Gods if you're going to accuse me of something at least know the fuck what it is first!" He was getting annoyed with Potter as he saw more and more kids joining the crowd. Something odd was happening to him: with each new person came a heart beat he could hear. They pounded softly in his head, making Draco's tongue go a bit dry as he thought about the warm blood coursing through there veins.

"I don't know! She won't tell us all she says is she didn't mean to!" Draco stopped, thinking about how thirsty he was to look at Potter. "She just kept saying it over and over. 'I didn't mean to, it just happened'" Draco's own heart stopped beating as he realized what she was upset about. They had kissed and she had lied about it to her friends.

"Well I don't know either, so get off my back!" He snapped, making a hasty retreat back to his room. He only got into the command room area when he saw Granger with her other friends. Potter came in behind him. He tried not to look at her, but their eyes met and she started to ball wildly. He felt really awful as he stormed over to his room and slammed the door shut. 'Gods if she tells them we kissed there'll be hell to pay…' He thought at first, trying to ignore how hurt he was by her acting that way over some stupid kisses.

It was worse than wondering if she thought she was going to catch his illness. It was like being kicked in the balls and then being laughed at. He heard Potter screaming for him to come out there and fess up to what he did. Like he had kicked Hermione in the face instead of kissed her softly a few times. He tried his best to lock them out as they (all except Granger) screamed bloody murder at his door.

Once he had had it, he opened the door to a room full of angry faces, his eyes filled with hurt. Draco calmly said "Enough, you all have detention for a week for harassing me over this. I told you I didn't know and now you're acting like 3 year olds throwing fits. I know Professor Snape would just love to hear about this and once he does Granger will have something to really cry about, because her so call "caring friends" just could have lost her her heads badge." His eyes met Potter's, "Unless you want to risk getting thrown out of school, I'd get your ass out of the head's room and out of my face right now."

It was a challenge he was ready to fight for. Seeing Potter thrown out of school would have made his day. He watched as Potter reached for his wand "Go ahead Potter make this worse for yourself. You're only making my day by ruining your life with this little show." That got Potter were it counted. The group grumbled, but knew they had lost. Potter swore it wasn't over, but Draco knew it was.

He was still thirsty as he stood in his doorway watching them leave. He had already sent out the notice to Snape before exiting the room. When he heard Snape's voice screaming in a Snape scream, which was more of an angry dog snarl, Draco smiled to himself. Granger stepped back into the room to look at him both, hurt in away. "Don't worry Granger, he won't take your badge. Only the Headmaster can do that," Draco said as he turned away from her.

"I'm sorry they wouldn't listen when I told them to leave you alone." Hermione voice barely whispered as she leaned on the wall.

"Take your own advise Granger," Draco said without looking back "Stay away from me, I don't need you to have a crying fit every weekend over a few stupid kisses and hand holding." He swallowed a bit as he lied "I'd rather be alone."

(2:45am McGonagall pov)

It had been one hell of a day for her house. Potter and several others had gotten themselves in to a huge mess with Snape. She just barely managed to convince the Headmaster to not take Granger badge for the whole thing. There wouldn't have been a problem if Snape hadn't been breathing down their necks about how irresponsible it was of her to let her friends make such a scene to a boy she knew was very ill. She was given a warning and two days detention which, in Snape's mind, wasn't good enough. But thankfully he had backed off for now.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley got the worst of it. They were kicked off the quidditch team and got a weeks detention. It was either that or a school suspension for the year. Snape made it clear he wasn't backing down that time. It wouldn't have been so bad if the two hadn't been caught a few days before sneaking around the halls at 1am, nor if the person they had been harassing wasn't so very ill. The whole mess could have put the damn kid in the hospital for good and heads would roll if that happened. Mrs. Malfoy was very clear that if anything happened to her poor sick child while under there care there would be hell to pay.

The rest of the kids got two weeks detention, but that was all. She understood why the Headmaster had to be so hard on the group. It wasn't that he wanted to or that he had taken Snape's side over this, it was that he knew he had to. All it would take to bring doom down on them was one bad letter from Draco to his mother. His mother wanted him to have what he wanted: a normal life, but she wouldn't stand for stress the kid didn't need.

"Gods I wish we'd said no to letting him come here." She said out loud, turning into a dark hallway and making her way to her room. Suddenly, a spell hit her and knocked her to the ground. The spell held her in place. She tried to move, grabbing for her wand to defend against the attack, but she was bound. She tried to change into cat form to get out of the spell, but strange, sharp hands took hold of her by sitting on her back. She breathed out, fighting anyway she could. She even screamed a bit. It was no use; whatever had her wasn't letting go and to make it worse she could feel its warm breath on her neck before it bit her to drink her blood. She wasn't sure how long it drunk from her, but when shouts went up the thing fled out a window and disappeared into the night. Sitting up, she looked at Snape who was her savior "What the bloody hell was that thing?"

"I don't know didn't get a good look at it." Snape replied before carrying her to the Hospital Wing. "But I bet it was the same thing that attacked me."


	8. in his hands

A/N: Alyssium and other reader, thank you for your comments and officers to Beta

A/N: **Alyssium and other reader, thank you for your comments and officers to Beta. Fanfic does not let you leave e-mail address on there site to prevent unwanted spam. I would tell you to just use the e-mail button at the top of the page on my profile, but for some realize I don't get my mail from fanfic. You can however reach me through another user Raphaelwins. I hope this helps anyone trying to help me. If not leave it in a comment and I will try to think of another way.**

**Chapter 8 (Hermione pov)**

Hermione walked down the steps to the command room. She hadn't slept all night long. She just kept thinking of the way she had acted the day before: Falling apart over a few stupid kisses. It wasn't that she was sorry she kissed Draco in the heat of the moment. She was sorry what it meant though. It meant she had gotten too close to her patient and she was getting too involved. After that night, Hermione tried to distance herself from him to be his personal med-witch, but Draco didn't want that. He would ask her all kinds of questions, trying to get her to open up and talk to him.

Hermione was upset that she had wanted to give into him. She didn't want to be the cold med-witch holding his hand. She didn't know if she wanted to be his friend either. She was at the bottom step when she heard a curse from his room. "Draco?" She called as she ran to his door and opened it. Draco was lying on the floor in his black robe moaning slightly. Hermione ran to his side, checking his back for bleeding as she sat him up. Her eyes widened when she saw blood on his face. It was on his nose around his month and down his chin. "Looks like you whacked your self pretty good." she said, wiping off his face.

He whimpered slightly, putting his arms around her to lean on her shoulder. "What happened and why are you still in those?" Hermione asked, helping Draco out of the robe. She blushed when the half naked man wrapped around her again. He wasn't talking; either because he couldn't or he wouldn't, she wasn't sure. "Listen Draco I'm real sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to go all to pieces like that, it was just my friends wanted to know what our relationship was and I am not a good liar… They kept asking me what we did when we were alone, what we talked about and then Ginny says 'Gee Hermione you sound like you're his secret girlfriend.' Next thing I know I am crying like a baby."

His eyes opened somewhat as he snuggled against her "It's all right…I understand how upset you were over the kiss" He then moved around on the floor a bit. "You felt guilty like you betrayed them or some such thing right?" Hermione reached out to help him to the bed.

"Maybe in some small way, but the truth is I was upset because of what it meant" She covered him up, running her hand over his back.

"That we forgot who we were and got a little closer?" Draco asked, sounding confused. Hermione picked up the blankets to slid in with him and snuggle. She was making a point to show him she didn't mind getting closer to him.

"No it meant as a possible med-witch to be, I suck at not getting close to my patient." She felt his arms move around her. "I enjoyed getting closer to you." She didn't know why, but she was compelled to kiss his cheek. "Getting to know the real you is a wonderful thing. I wouldn't trade it for anything else." Moments later they were kissing and cuddling. She could feel him getting turned on. Pulling back, she looked down into his deep gray eyes. "Now what happened to you?"

His eyes took on a new look, going from lust to scared. "I don't know…I woke up this morning in the woods…" Hermione was stunned as he said it. "Hermione I wasn't alone when I woke up I hand something in my hands."

"What was it Draco?" She asked, soothing him a bit.

"I…I had an owl in my hands…it...it was dead." She cuddled with him, trying to make it better. "There were feathers all around me, blood all over the place claw marks on my hands and arms." She heard him sniffle a little "I…I think I tried to eat it, but I don't remember anything after I left the hospital wing."

"Shhh it's ok, we'll figure this out," she kissed his lips softly. "Together as friends should." That made him smile a bit before they got lost in mortal lip lock. Once their lips hurt from all the kisses they snuggled together and got some much need rest.

(Harry pov)

Harry used his clock for the first time ever during the day to sneak in and see Hermione in the heads rooms. After yesterday he wasn't allowed near this place, but he had to talk to her about the news all over school. That thing that attacked Snape attacked McGonagall last night. He also needed to ask her if she had seen his pet owl. For some reason Hedwig was no where to be found.

He looked down at his map to see she was in Malfoy's room. He didn't want to be a bad friend, but he wanted to know what was going on between the two that got his friend so upset. Harry moved to the door listening for anything, there was no sound. He gently pushed the door open to look inside the room. The only sign of life was a sleeping lump on the bed. Tip toeing over Harry looked down, wondering why his map said Hermione was in there if Malfoy was sleeping still. He got his answer when the covers moved and the top of her head pop out from under them to snuggle into Malfoy chest. "What the bloodily hell?"


	9. Followed

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Draco)

Draco opened his eyes to what sounded like someone screaming. He looked over to see Hermione who was also awakened by it. "What was that?" He asked softly wondering if maybe she had had a bad dream. She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at him. She then moved to get up, but Draco stopped her. "In less you're planning to slip into something more comfortable you're not going any where" Draco said in a soft teasing whisper. She looked back at him with big brown eyes giving a sweet smile.

"Do you have something I can wear?" She asked batting her eye lashes at him to show she could play too. He was temped to kiss her as he reached for his wand to get her one of his t-shirts. As the shirt land in her lap she let out a soft laugh nudging him with her shoulder. "Boy when you want something you are damn persistent."

"That's why I always get what I want" He in formed her showing her his hands before turning his back so she could change. He could feel her eyes on him as he heard her removing her jeans. Once done she moved over to him to breathe in his ear. He turned just at the right moment making the noise run together. "You knew I should go see what that was" He said softly as he moved in away that made it so he had to clime over her. He did really care what had woke them he just need a reason to clime over her. Once deciding there was nothing to see he returned to his room.

As he re-enter his bed room he got the odd feeling someone was standing off to the right. "Draco can I ask why you don't have the scar removed?" Hermione's smooth voice drew his attain, making him shut the door and forget about the odd feeling.

"I did at first, but after awhile it just seemed kind of pointless" He was saying this as he moved onto the bed. He watched as she ran her fingers over the large scar. "I just decided there was no point in covering it up unless I was going to a beach to swim or something." She smiled at him as they kind of cuddled a little. "Hermione?" He asked making her look into his eyes "This is all very strange, not that I am complaining any. I am enjoying it…It's just I am not sure how to define our love/hate relationship." He moved under the covers to cuddle with her. "I mean we said that we are friends, but how many friends do you kiss or climb in bed with?"

He could hear her breathing come out in unsteady breaths. "None" she said as she ran her hand over his bare chest. "See, this wasn't suppose to be a friendship at first…I wanted to help because I wanted to test myself. You know because I want to be a med-witch" She moved on to her elbows as she looked down into his eyes. "That's why I got so upset yesterday, not because we kissed." She reassured him giving a gentle kiss on his forehead "But because, as a med-witch, I can't get close to my patients like I did with you… I got too involved in your personal suffering and that means I failed…I hate to fail."

"I don't think you are giving yourself enough credit here Hermione" He reached up to run a hand through her hair. "Yeah ok so you got too close and now we're in this awkward place, but you didn't fail" She looked at him as if saying 'yeah right' "A med-witche's job isn't easy, not getting close to their patients is impossible for anyone to do all the time. You got too close and you tried to pull back, you did everything short of ditching me to fix the mistake…But here's what you forgot" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips "You're only human and you're not even in school yet to become a med-witch. Stop punishing yourself for being who you are." He kissed her once more "You are a good, kind and soft-hearted person"

She smiled before kissing him and whispered "I don't know what happened to Malfoy over the summer, but like his replacement Draco a whole lot more" He laughed softly giving her a few more kisses.

"Oh, Draco was always here" He took a moment to lay them back while kissing her. "It was just that Malfoy's head was filled with a lot of messed up crap he had to sort through before he could grow" They both relaxed, lying quietly in the large bed without speaking for a bit. Draco mind was drifting a bit when Hermione sat up suddenly. "What is it?" He asked as he watched her look about.

"You said you thought you killed an owl last night right, but you couldn't remember anything?" Hermione said looking down at him with big eyes.

"Yes I did…Why do you ask?" He seemed to be at a loss as to where she was going with this.

"Remember that book I showed you with the condition called _Siveral_?" She asked with a very determined look on her face.

"Yeah it was the one were the male wizard did something with a male vampire so the wizard could have kids." He said, re-jogging his memory.

"You also said that if your father was disport enough he could have done that" He could see where she was going and didn't want to follow. "Or something like it"

"Um…yeah he could of, but he was a real stick in the mud about blood." Draco said trying to get her to stop.

"I know he was stuck on pure bloods only, but if he was disported he could have turned to the dark looking for answers. He did it before and it's not unlikely he did it again…" She trailed off a bit "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. It's just if you did attack that owl and drink its blood… That would mean that you have _Siveral_ and knowing that means we could find a better way to treat the illness"

Draco took a deep breath making himself claim down "Does it cause black outs? Where a part of your memory is just gone for no reason?" She hugged him to her.

"I'll have to look it up, but it's a start to getting the answers and making you better" They hugged and kissed a few hundred times.

"Having you with me always makes me better" He breathed softly kissing her deeply, not wanting to let go. She pulled out of his arms after a few more kisses and proceeded to get dressed. Draco reluctantly followed suit "Let me guess, we need to go to the library?"

"Yes, but first you need to take me through what you remember and show me where you woke up in the woods this morning" They then rushed off to do just that. Hermione made a soft cry when they got to the bird. Turned out it was Potter's pet he had eaten. Hermione had checked the animal giving Draco the bad, but yet good news that he did in fact drink its blood.

"I think I might just throw up" Draco said as he realized what he had done. "I don't know where that bird has been…Could there be some mistake?" Hermione came to him soothing his shoulders.

"Well, I'll know more once we read up on it" She kissed his lips in a loving manner. "Just keep reminding yourself, this was not your fault you have an illness that is making you do these things." Somehow that was not helping any.


	10. When it dawned on me

Chapter10

Chapter10

(Hermione)

It was now Halloween at Hogwarts which meant that Hermione and Draco were busy as hell. It also meant they didn't get much time together or with their friends either. Hermione sighed as she sat down, looking up at her enchanted pumpkins. She had one hour before the big celebration and instead of thinking about how hard she worked on it, her mind was filled with thoughts of Draco and Harry.

Draco was in the kitchen with the house elves making sure dinner was made just right. 'Unless he was still in town picking up the food coloring for the big moon cake', she thought. She wished he was there with her. Their friendship hadn't changed any over the weeks. They kissed often and on rare occasions they cuddled, but it never went any farther. Most of their time together was spent trying to find anything helpful about Draco's condition.

What they found was jack shit; no one knew a damn thing really. The only thing anyone agreed on was that the person with the illness should be locked up—for their own good. The only problem with that was: if you locked the person with the illness up they tended to die with in a few weeks. Hermione had to reassure Draco over and over again she wouldn't turn him in. She told him she wanted to help him and watching him suffer for a few weeks until he died was not going to do it.

It was driving her crazy how one book would say blood from his vampire father would help; then, in another, it would say that the blood of his vampire father would make him a blood thirty beast that wouldn't stop hunting till it got its fix. She watched over him every night, trying to find what had made him go out hunting the first two times, but nothing was showing up. In other words the two of them had hit a big brick wall.

Then there was Harry, who was acting kind of odd. She noticed it the day she told him Hedwig had died. He was upset, but it wasn't for the reason he should have been. He kept glaring at her when no one was looking; except her. He barely spoke to her, and when she asked if something was wrong he'd say a sort sharp 'no'.

The only time Harry didn't seem pissed off with her was when they would talk about Draco. She gathered it was because he was busy being angry with Draco or thinking of how much he hated Draco. The only reason she could think of for Harry to be mad at her was that he might blame her for his pet's death. She never thought Harry would do that, but nothing else was making itself known.

'What a pain in the ass those two are' she thought, getting up to finish her work. The doors to the hall opened as Lilly Sharp, a Slythein six year, walked in with her friends. She put on a big fake smile as she walked up to Hermione.

"Excuse me Granger" She was batting her eye lashes at Hermione as if flirting. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Draco" Hermione had seen that look through the years. It was the 'I got the hot's for him and need to tell him' look.

"Draco Malfoy would be in the kitchen, in less he hasn't gotten back from town yet" Hermione said plainly to the girl. She wasn't upset with the idea that Lilly was after Draco. After all, he was her friend and nothing more. She saw Lilly and her friend start to head that way without so much as a thanks. Hermione sighed, stopping the girls "I'm sorry Ms. Sharp you can't go into the kitchen at this time, but if you'd like I can deliver a massage to Mr. Malfoy for you"

Lilly made a sour face before rolling her eyes. "Fine tell Draco that I _need_ him tonight" Hermione raise a brow at the word need.

"And what do you _need_ him for Ms. Sharp?" Hermione asked in a long drawled out tone. After all, if she could help Lilly with her problem there was no need to have Draco do it. He was still sick and didn't have a lot of energy to spare. Hermione would be doing him a favor.

Lilly gave Hermione a dark look; she could see the girl didn't want to tell her. Which meant it wasn't schoolwork she needed Draco's help with. "Malfoy and I are very busy Ms. Sharp. If I can help you now with your problem it would help Malfoy in the long run." Lilly let out a sharp laugh.

"There is no way you could help me" Hermione prepared herself for the old mud-blood defense. Needless to say she was a bit thrown off by what Lilly said. "Only a man can help me with my problem. Draco's a single man, known to do this kind of thing." She gave a big smile "So when I said I need him tonight Granger, what I was saying is a really _need him tonight _catch my drift?"

"All too clearly" Hermione said as she made a grossed-out face "I'll pass it a long as long as you promise never to tell me about your needs again" Lilly shrugged before leaving with her friends. Once alone, Hermione kicked a table. 'I thought he didn't have the energy to do that!' She angrily finished her work before finding Draco in the kitchen. "Hay I got a message for you" She said sharply as she walked up to him. He looked up from the cook book he was reading.

"Yeah?" He asked with a kind of confused look on his face. 'He looks so damn cute,' Hermione thought. 'He looks like a lost puppy looking for a new home.' That made her realize just why she was mad at him, which in turn made her blush and made butterflies start to dance in her belly. 'I'm mad because he hasn't offered to…to have sex with me?'

"Uh…yeah" She said looking down as she tried to hide her blush from him. "Lilly Sharp said she wanted you tonight…That uh she um…_needs_ you" This was just her luck too; she finely realized she wanted to do things with him and instead of saying that; she has to talk to him about other girls that want the same thing. She also would end up having to hear him do those things, seeing as his room was right next to hers.

"Lilly Sharp needs what from me?" She looked up into his face to see he wasn't following. Hermione's stomach did a flip-flop when their eyes met "I don't understand: she wants me tonight because she needs me to…" His look intensified as he waited for her to better explain the message. Hermione stepped in closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"You know to have S…E...X with her" She pulled back to look into his gray eyes and see them fogged with ideas. "Ok, well I delivered the message" She said quickly, turning away because she didn't want to see him drool over someone else. She got enough of that over the years from the other boys she had been attracted too. She felt really upset about the whole thing. Having to tell him, having to see him get all excited, and having to know it wasn't for her. Plus, learning she wanted him that way was a bit over welling too.

When dinner came she just picked at her food, not daring to look over at him. She felt Harry and Ron sit down next to her. "Hay Hermione. Everything alright?" Ron asked making her look up at him. Her eyes couldn't help themselves as they looked behind Ron to Draco. Hermione looked back down at her plate, she felt like crying. Lilly was sitting with him and they were very close. She could tell Lilly's hand was in his lap.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed" She said as she got up. She exited the room to head to bed. It wasn't fair how it always turned out like this. It was always some stupid pretty girl that got the guy and her heart that gets broken. 'Damn it why did I have to go and get all attracted to him?!' She tossed herself down on her bed letting the frustration and tears wash over her.

She wasn't there long when someone knocked on her door. "Just a second" She called, using a spell to get ride of signs of her tears and put her pj's on. She opened the door to find no one there. It was also darker in the room. "Hello" Hermione called, walking out of her room into the command room. The door opened, letting Draco in to the heads area. "Did you knock on my door?" She asked him as Lilly walked in behind him.

"No I just got here" He said watching her look around "Why what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know…I was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on my door, but when I opened it no one was there" She tried not to notice Lilly standing with Draco. "Maybe someone is joking around…" She shrugged, heading in to her room. "Good night" She said, slamming her door before Draco could say anything to her. Her room was darker then she remembered as she put her wand down to get into bed. When her hand felt the touch of someone else's hand, she let out a loud scream. Falling to the floor, she quickly reached for her wand "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" She screamed at whoever was in her bed.

She heard Draco trying to get in, but her door was apparently locked. "Hush now. There no need to scream" came a male voice she didn't know. She also couldn't see him all to well.

"THE HELL THERE ISN'T" She screamed again before lighting the room to see a large figure cloaked in all black on the other side of her bed. "What do you what?" She asked, pointing her wand at him. She heard Draco's voice call in asking if she was ok.

"I need to borrow you for a little while" The male voice said before it lunged at her with a super speed unreal. She screamed out a spell, but her spell missed him. He, however, didn't miss her.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, wildly kicking at him while she was being drug to the window. "DRACO HELP ME!" She cried out, hearing her roommate call out a spell that blew open the door. She, at that time, was gripping on to the window frame with all her might. Her attacker pulled her hard.

Draco ran to her, taking her hands and trying to pull her back in. She clung to him for dear life as she was the rope in a tug of war. She could feel that she and Draco didn't have the strength to beat her attacker. With each tug Draco came one step closer to being pulled out the window himself. Taking a deep breath, she let go of him, only to be pulled into her capture's arms. They flew to God knows where, and for God knows what reason.


	11. Meet Daddy

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Hermione)

Hermione struggled against the tree she had been tied to. Oddly enough, the man that had kidnapped her didn't take her all that far from school. She was maybe a half an hour walk away. Plus, after he had tied her up, he sat down on a rock to drink something and relax. He didn't even seem interested in her anymore as he leaned back on a tree. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" She snapped at him "You do understand people are going to come looking for me don't you, you…you crazy person!"

"I am counting on it" The man said softly "Ms. Granger, I told you there no need to worry. I only planned to borrow you. I don't wish to harm you or anyone else. Besides, you will be returned to your school by morning. So please just relax" Hermione stared at him in wonder.

"What are you after? Are you after money or someone who cares for me? I mean, if you are telling the truth buddy then what the hell was the point in kidnapping me?" She heard a low sigh as the man reach up to removed his hood. Hermione found herself staring at the vampire Peter Newkirk. "You're after Draco!? Well I won't let you hurt him! I'll kill you before I'd let that happen!"

Peter smiled at her "Ms. Granger I have no intention of hurting my son anymore than you do." Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Peter. It was all so clear now. Why he had come into a wizarding town; why he stuck around; why he hadn't attacked Draco, but had seemed very interested in him. She couldn't believe she never put this together: it was as plain as fucking day. "I want to help him just like you do."

"I don't understand how is this going to help him... Better yet, what is happening to him?" She asked, trying to take it all in. So much was happening in such a short amount of time. "You know his illness won't allow him to come out this far. He barely makes it to town alone…" Peter raised his hand.

"First off, Draco is not sick; this is not an illness as you people seemed to have labeled it." Peter raised a hand at her protest. "Draco is 10 percent vampire and what is happening to him is called vampiric puberty, and before you ask, yes all vampires have a second puberty. It starts when we are reborn, but Draco wasn't reborn, he was just born…You following this?"

"I think so…You're saying he is having his a second puberty because he has some vampire in him and its being mistaken for an illness because wizards don't understand?" She replied back, hoping she had understood. "Oh, and that this is different from a full-blooded vampire's puberty because he is mostly wizard."

"You got it." Peter smiled at her as he reached up to remove his sunglasses. If she hadn't known vampires see better in the dark, she would have asked why the hell he had them on. His gray eyes met hers; it was amazing how much he looked like a Malfoy. "I am a Malfoy Ms. Granger. That is why I look like one. I changed my name a few 100 years ago to keep out of sight better." She had lots of questions for him, but first she need to know more about Draco's second puberty.

"Will you please just tell me what is happening to him…I mean I understand it is a kind of puberty, but I don't get how it's a puberty seeing as that refers to raging hormones." She asked this, wondering so many things all at once, but trying to stay focused on Draco's heath. "And why did it just show up now? Why not when he went through his first puberty?"

"Draco's body had to become strong enough to withstand this one. If his body couldn't handle the awaking beast in him, it would have killed him. The changes are very stressful on the body. That's why vampires are so weak when they first become reborn. Your whole system is changing…it's like changing an organ in a muggle. Your body has to get used to the new member. This makes you weak and tired, and can even make you sick to your stomach."

"That makes sense. My Aunt had a liver transplant and she was very weak for a few months." Hermione said, feeling good she finely understood Draco's illness slash puberty. "Why does he go out hunting and what sets him off?" She asked Peter, wanting to learn as much as possible.

"Like I said, his body is changing. It needs to learn how to use its new skills and replenish what it is losing during the changes." He got up, walking over to her "Muggles take pills, wizards take potions and vampires learn to drink blood." She nodded, feeling the knowledge fill in the gaps and making her understand more. "Draco won't need to feed on wizarding blood often. Once the change is over, he could go for years without a drop. It's all really just part of his growing up. He needs to learn to hunt, feed and control the beast." He smiled at Hermione "That's where you come in, my dear"

"What? Is he after me?" She asked, confused at his statement. "I thought that's why he was changing; to teach him self to hunt and feed…By the way, you haven't told me what sets him off"

"Slow down, I am not a firkin' book. Now first let me explain that it is very important his beast is let out." He looked her dead in the eye "That's one of the reasons why so many people died from this. You damn wizards think they are crazy and lock them up. Which means their vampire parent can't get to them easily to help release their beast. This starts an inner battle with the locked-up half. In the end the conflict kills them or they die of loneliness because they have chosen a mate and you fools wouldn't let them see their mate"

She felt really glad she didn't turn Draco in after hearing that. He had gone through so much inner conflict over the years this one surely would have killed him. "A vampire's parent must give their child a little blood to set them off. It's sort of like milk for a new born baby." Hermione understood this too and after hearing a lot of the answers she couldn't believe no one had ever thought of asking a damn vampire what was happening. "Ok so, you know why he looks sick. You know what sets him off for the hunting."

"The hunting?" Hermione asked wanting to understand what that meant.

"Vampire's have to be careful not to be caught or they'll most likely be killed because they need blood to live. It is really very stupid when you think about it, I mean if a few good people offered to donate blood to us we wouldn't have to hunt at all…Anyways, Draco's beast half isn't all to bright just yet. It's just woken up, its hungry and it's confused as hell." He pulled the ropes off so Hermione could step out. "I'm guessing Draco doesn't remember hunting anyone either. It's a very traumatic change in one's life. Blocking it out is a defense until he is ready to deal with it."

"Gods I can't believe no one ever drew any of these conclusions. I mean, they're like as plain as fucking day…I just can't believe I never put it together, nor did anyone else for that matter." Hermione said as she sat down next to Peter on the rock. "I can already tell that his beast needs to hunt to learn how to be unseen; to be safe from harm and to get a better handle on itself."

"Pretty much, you're just missing one fact. The two halves must learn to share the one body. Right now Draco's beast half isn't smart enough to speak with his other half. In turn, when he is in his beast form, he'll be more like a wild animal than a person. His communication will be very limited to grunts, purrs and growls."

"That is why people thought the vampire children where crazy. Your kids couldn't tell them anything because they were too young and hadn't finished the changes!" Hermione half shouted when it finally became clear.

"Yes, Draco's vampire half is a new born baby, you can't expect a baby to tell you what is happening to them; they don't even know, they're just learning themselves." Peter said calmly, "And to top it off, this baby is 17, going through the stress of finding his first mate and not understanding any of it in either form. It's a very hard thing to go through no matter what race you are."

"Wait, he is looking for a mate too?" Hermione asked, a bit lost now "I didn't know vampires had mates. I mean you can't have kids together…I am lost again." Peter let out a soft friendly kind of laugh.

"We don't mate like you do and Draco won't mate like we do either. It's like this; a vampire picks a mate to spend his or her life with. We have very long lives you know, and spending them alone is just too much to bear. So we pick a life-mate and hope to live forever with them…It doesn't always work out, but it makes life more livable." He raised his hand a bit "Draco won't pick a life mate; he'll pick a yearly one until he finds a life mate. He in both forms wants his mate to be his friend, so he hunts those that hurt her in beast form and he tries to be close to her in human form…"

"Oh I get it, his mating instinct is still mostly wizard, but a small part of his vampiric self kicks in and the two must agree to be with at least one female a year or forever. His wizard half is after children, but his beast half is after companionship." She said with a big smile, but it then faded away "Wait, when does he pick a mate? And how?"

"The _how_ depends on him, but it would have been somewhere at the start of this school year. Right before I let his beast out for the first time." Peter said, as his eyes looked into the woods.

"Oh so…do you know who his chosen mate is?" Hermione asked, feeling kind of upset about him chasing after someone else.

"Yes, I am surprised you don't." Peter answered, looking over at her.

"Draco's not that open with his feelings. It's hard to tell what he's feeling any time or if he feeling anything at all. I wouldn't have a clue who he liked" She said, looking down at her feet.

"He attacked two teachers right?" Peter asked, Hermione nodded "Ok the first one was a guy, um Professor Snape I think it was?" Hermione nodded again. "Tell me before the attack did Snape upset or threaten anyone you know?"

"Snape is always threatening people I know, it's how the man gets his jollies" Hermione said in a joking, yet serious manner.

"What about the second one, did that teacher threaten anyone you know?" Peter asked, making Hermione think about it.

"Now that you mention it, me and my friends got in a lot of trouble the night she was attacked…Draco's mate would be female right?" Hermione asked just incase, Peter nodded his head yes. "That means his mate is either Ginny Weasley or…or me?"

"Which one is sitting in the woods with Draco's vampiric father?" Peter asked and Hermione's eyes filled with shock and joy. It was her! After all she had been through that day for him and over him. Now she comes to find out she was his mate.

"Wait a second if, I am his mate why hasn't he tried to get in my paints and why is he sleeping with other girls?" She asked folding her arms over her chest grumpily.

"First off, only his beast half knows you're his mate. His human half is still a teenage boy. And just what teenage boy wouldn't sleep around if he could?" He had her there, she knew even Harry sleep around if he had the chance to. "See Granger, the reason I drug you out here is to test how he is coming along. Once his beast half wakes up tonight, he'll come out here looking for you. He won't eat until he finds you; once he knows your ok, he will hunt a small animal and then he'll take you home…Of course he will be like a wild animal when he checks you over."

"Um…How come I don't like the sound of that?" Hermione asked kind of liking Draco's vampire Daddy. The man seemed to care very much for his son and only appeared to want the best for him.

"Because it won't be pleasant: he will sniff, lick and nip every single inch of you until he is positive you haven't been harmed." Hermione's face twisted up in distaste "You better let him do it too; his human half won't have any control so he'll be forceful if he thinks you don't want him."

"Do you mean to say there is a chase he might rape me in his beast form?" Hermione asked as her stomach did a little dance.

"Oh no, rape is much too nice a word for what he might do" She let out a loud groan, not wanting to be Draco's chosen mate anymore. "It will take about year for him to get total control over this. The best thing you can do for both your sakes is give the beast half what it wants and just be friends with his human half. If you fight the beast and he does rape you, Draco will forever have to live with the knowledge that he raped you. The beast may not care, but the human will and seeing as he is 90 percent human it will haunt him forever. Not to mention you will have to live out your life as a rape victim."

"Wow this is shitty all the way around. I give in to the beast I end up losing my virginity to a man that doesn't know what he is doing and if I don't same story only more unpleasant." She let out a low soft breath. Earlier today she was mad because Draco hadn't offered to sleep with her, now she was scared he just might do that!

"Don't worry too much deary, even as the beast he won't be ready to mate just yet." She looked up at Peter with hopeful eyes. "Right now he hasn't even come to you in beast form. He has been protecting you without you even knowing it. After tonight he'll make his animal move on you, which will be a lick and nip on your right shoulder. He will be asking for you to approve him as your mate." He looked to make sure she understood. "If you don't give the ok, he'll keep attacking people that threaten you along with a few other unpleasant things like marking your space as his."

"You mean he might piss in my stuff?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"If you're lucky that's all he'll do" Peter answered and Hermione gagged in disgust at the idea of Draco pooping in her bed or something. It was disturbing and yet funny. "Now if you agree, he won't find the need to do those things. He'll just be overly jealous of other males. He won't attack them unless he thinks you might leave him for them. Plus, if you do agree to be his mate…He's going to want to mate."

"Wow this just keeps getting better and better" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yep and here he comes," Peter said, standing up as a black-robbed figure moved into the opening. Hermione didn't know what to do as Peter walked over to his son. The vampire pulled back the hood to show Hermione that Draco's personality wasn't the only thing that changed. His ears were a bit pointed, his eyes glowed a little, his vampire fangs had grown out and his fingernails were longer. Peter looked his son over a bit before running his hands through Draco's hair. She could see Draco smile as he hugged his vampire daddy. "Doing just fine, you're right on time." Peter made Draco look at him. "Don't worry daddy didn't hurt your mate."

Draco's glowing eyes looked over at her in a worried kind of way. She smiled at him giving a little wave; which made him smile and purr as he hugged his father once more. "Well, I'm going to go let you two be alone" Peter said, patting Draco's back. Hermione got up, a little uneasy

"Peter, why haven't you told Draco's human half you're his vampiric father?" She asked, coming to stand next to him as he moved away from his son.

"His human half isn't ready to know that yet." He then shook her hand "I'll be seeing you around Ms. Granger." With one last pat on Draco's head, Peter Newkirk or Malfoy was off into the woods. She watched him go, feeling kind of lost without him there to explain things to her. Suddenly, she felt Draco's hands around her waist as he started to sniff her neck and lick it.

'Oh Gods what do I do now?' She thought as he started to do what Peter said he would. She was so naïve that she ended up standing butt naked in the woods before it was over. Again, like Peter said, once Draco was sure she was unharmed he relaxed. The only thing was his relaxing brought him to the moment she feared. She cringed as his tongue licked her shoulder and his sharp teeth nipped at it lightly. When she didn't respond he nipped a little harder.

Hermione was breathing so hard she felt dizzy. Draco pulled back to look at her and grunt demanding an answer. Hermione couldn't help it her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted in his arms.


	12. the gift

A/N: The reason the spelling/grammar is better is because Alyssium has been betaing the last few chapters

A/N: The reason the spelling/grammar is better is because Alyssium has been betaing the last few chapters. If anyone wants to the other chapters could use a beta fix up. And then the whole story can be improved lol. Thanks for the comments and thank Alyssium for the better grammar/spelling.

Chapter 12

Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco looking down at her with big scared eyes. She touched her face, trying to re-call just what happened when she remembered she was naked. Without thinking, she slapped Draco across the face and moved to her clothes, dressing quickly. She heard him whimper which made her feel bad, but when she remembered everything she was thankful his reaction had been to back off.

She looked over at him to see he was holding his cheek with his head down. She didn't want to be, but she found she was scared of this half of him. From what Peter told her, he was like a wild animal: unpredictable and dangerous. She looked around realizing it was day and he was still in beast form. 'Oh gods he didn't eat yet…because he was worried' the thought softened her up and gave her the courage to go to him and take his hand. "I'm sorry I was upset" She kissed his cheek. "I'm ok now so its time for you to eat."

He tilled his head to the side, making it clear he didn't understand. Suddenly, his head shifted and his pupils got big like a cats would at night, and he let out a deep growl. Something was coming, she couldn't see it, but he could. 'Oh shit what if it's someone from the school,' she looked at Draco 'I can't let them find him like this; they'll lock him up for sure!' She took hold of his hand and pulled him to his feet, dragging him away from whatever he saw. 'I've got to hide him till he changes back, but where would be a safe place?' No matter where she went they would have to travel in the dark forest to get there. 'His father is in town…but should I go there with him like this?'

Draco grunted and put his feet down and brought them to a dead stop. His pupils were small again when she turned to look at his unhappy face. "Draco please move," she whispered, but he stood firm. Pulling her to him, he growled before lowering his head and nipping at her shoulder. "Oh gods now is not the time for this" she whimpered, but he wasn't going to move and there was no point in talking to him.

After all, the man didn't understand words in his state of mind. He growled louder, nipping her again because she was taking too long. "Oh for heaven sake! FINE!" She pulled down her shirt letting him lick and nip her skin. She wasn't sure how she was suppose to tell him yes, so when he nipped her she put her hand to the back of his head giving it a push. Must have been good enough because the next thing she knew, she felt a studding pain in her shoulder.

She then felt him lick at the wound "Ok I'm yours now let's go" She said, taking hold of his shoulder to push him off her. She then used her hand to motion him to follow her. To her delight he obliged, giving her a noisy nudge in the neck as they walked. She stopped to pull up his hood to better hide his face. He moved to lick her cheek and neck. 'Is this his beast's idea of a kiss, maybe?' She wondered, pulling away from him once more.

Closer to town she hid Draco as best she could. This proved to be a difficult task because whenever they stopped to look at the town's streets from the woods, he started to lick her again. Finely, to her relief, on the far end of town and close to the woods she spotted Peter. She knew vampires had super hearing so she called to him softly "Peter we have a problem, Draco is still in his beast form and people are looking for us!"

She watched as the man stop and raised his head to look around. He was calm as he turned down the street and walked their way. It was as if nothing was wrong at all. When he got closer to them, he raised his sunglasses meeting Hermione's eyes. He quickly looked towered a house on the street. She gathered he was telling her that was his place. She nodded to him as he put his sunglasses back down and went inside. She waited for the street to be clear of people before taking Draco by the hand and hurrying into the same house Peter had disappeared into.

As soon as the door shut behind them and they were safe, Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "Thank the gods we made it" She said as Draco hugged her and shoved his face into her neck.

"What happened?" Peter asked, bringing in a small fox and setting it on the table.

"What happened? I fainted that's what happened…He acted like you said he would and I was just so over-whelmed that I flipping fainted." She saw the vampire smile a little at that.

"Ah" He said, looking over at them "Looks like you made your choice even with the fainting"

"Yeah well, it was either make a choice or stand there being growled at until someone found us" She said a bit unhappy. "So can we feed him and get him back to…Um human?"

"You wanted to say normal didn't you" Peter said softly. She nodded as Draco licked the side of her head. "I am going to let this little bugger out; it will be up to him to do the rest"

"Maybe this is a stupid question, but why do you have a fox?" She asked him as he opened the cage.

"Your people get mightily pissed when we feed on them. Keeping meals on hand just makes life in this place simper." She felt Draco let go of her as he started to sniff the air. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing. "The hunt is on," Peter said answering her question.

"Why even bother? It's not like the fox can go anywhere…Not much of a hunt…" She noted as she watched Draco sniff about. She would have thought he had seen the fox before. She guessed he hadn't noticed it because he was too busy licking her.

"Every hunt, even an easy one will help him learn." Peter remarked, sitting down at his table. "How bad is it?" He asked her quietly as Draco took off into another room on his hunt.

"I'm sorry how bad is what?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Part of her wondered what Draco was doing. The other part wished she didn't know he was going to eat some poor little animal.

"You're fear of him." Peter said as the little fox ran from one room to another. Shortly after that, Draco peeked around the corner. He looked mightily cute in his hunting mode. He had a kind of curious face that made him look sweet and innocent. Hermione couldn't help the smile that slipped over her lips.

"At first I was terrified, but it's getting a little better." She answered as she watched Draco sneak by them to the room the fox was hiding in. "I mean it's hard not to be a little scared of this part of him," She said, turning back to the vampire. There was a loud commotion in the other room as Draco and his dinner came face to face. She winced every time there was a yelp or whimper. That signaled that Draco had hurt the poor thing.

She tried to put it out of her mind when all was quiet. "How long before he is human enough to be seen?" She asked Peter not wanting to think about what Draco was doing. The fact he was drinking blood made her stomach turn in knots. Peter told her that Draco would need to fall asleep before he changed back.

As he was telling her this, Draco entered the room from behind her. She didn't notice him or the dead fox he held in his month as he came up behind her and dropped it in her lap. Hermione was so startled she jumped up and fell over at the same time. She heard Peter laugh as Draco looked confused. "Ew, why did he do that?" Hermione asked, pushing the dead animal away.

"It is a gift Hermione," Peter said, making her look at him and then at Draco's blood covered face. Draco looked sad or maybe disappointed. "Much like a cat, who brings its owner dead mice or birds as gifts. His vampire half will do the same. In this state he doesn't know what money is, so he brings you the only gift he can get you, a meal"

She gave a weary smile to Draco and tried not to gag as she picked up her 'gift' "So how does one thank one for such a gift?" Hermione asked, sitting down at the table while holding the fox out as far as she could.

"Like animals would, you share the gift, lick each other and clean each other." Peter got her a wash cloth. "Wash his face and hands off, that should be thanks enough." She placed the fox on the table before taking Draco's hands and washing them off. She had to rinse out the cloth before washing his face. Once he was all clean she gave him a lick on the check. "I'll get ride of the fox, you can take him to bed." He pointed to the stairs "Just go up stairs, the whole floor is one room."

"Oh, ok, thanks," She said, taking Draco's hand once more and leading him up the stairs. It was once they were upstairs that she noticed he didn't have any shoes on. She cleaned off his feet and her own before climbing into the bed. Her heartbeat raced in her chest as he climbed in next to her. She was his mate, which meant if he wanted to mate she had to go along with it.

As she feared, he moved over her purring in such a manner she knew what he was after. She had never been so scared without fainting in her life. He gave her a playful nip as he pulled her shirt over her head 'Well he knows we need to take off our cloths…Maybe he'll remember other stuff too' she hoped as she naively removed his rob. She felt him giving her lick and nips on her neck. Somehow she knew he was trying to easies her worry.

As she felt him remove her pants, Hermione tried to calm herself another way. 'It's still Draco; he is still the same guy you want. Yes he is a bit wild right now, but he is still in there and he cares for you' she shyly moved to sit up. He went to lick her, but she stopped him. "Like this Draco" she said softly giving him a kiss. "Do you remember what that is?" she kissed him again and although he appeared to be confused, he kissed her back.

It felt like they were back in the command room kissing shyly for the first time. As they kissed deeper she removed his boxers getting into his lap. She remembered an old saying that made her smile into another kiss. She was the blind leading the blind so to speak, seeing as she had never done this with anyone and he was going on animal instinct. She knew his human half had done this, but that half wasn't awake. So in away this was his first time too.

At first he seemed patient with her, but once he was hard that dwindled. She wanted to go slow, to take their time and enjoy it. However, she knew wild animals did not do such things and he wouldn't want to either. It was no shock to her when he pushed her down on the bed. Hermione wanted to protest, to tell him to be careful, to somehow make him understand this was her first time and he need a gentler touch.

The fact that his beast half was in control made that impassable. With no other wronging then being moved into position, he went right to it. Just as wild as any animal would too. It was painful in so many ways she felt like crying. She wasn't upset with him as he gave her a love bite here and there. She knew in this state of mind he just didn't know any better. In between the pain of his large man hood, her first time and his bite marks, she found some enjoyment, but not much. When it was over, she was grateful for the chance to rest.

He also seemed tired as he closed his eyes, moving in close to her. She felt him lick behind her ear in a sleepy manner, before he curled into her to fall asleep. She turned in his arms to look at his sleeping face. His little fangs where to big for his mouth, making them stick out over his bottom lip. She smiled, hugging her to his chest as she closed her eyes. It wasn't how she had hoped it would be, but somehow, even though it was painful she knew it was a lot better then anything she had ever dreamed of.

Oh sure, the sex could have been a lot better, but the thing was it hadn't really been about sex. She reached up running a hand through his hair. It had been about a connection on a level most people didn't even know was there. That was what made it better than anything she had ever dreamed of and she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. She kissed his lips and little fangs "You know I think I love you."


	13. Monster?

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco yawned as he moved closer to the warm body next to him. 'Wait a second, who is this?' he thought as his eyes snapped open to reveal he was not at school or any place he had been before. And just to add to the nightmare, he felt a naked woman rub her body against his very naked one. Just to make it all the more fun, he couldn't remember a damn thing after leaving the med-witch. A nasty thought crossed his mind that maybe it was the old woman who took care of him 'Oh dear gods it better not be!' He forced himself to pull back and look down at the woman sleeping face.

"Hermione?" He couldn't believe it; he was in bed with the very woman he thought he'd never see again. When she had let go of him at the window and slipped through his weak fingers he had felt utterly useless. He knew if he hadn't been so weak from his illness he could have saved her. He didn't know what was going on, but he hugged her to him, praying this wasn't a dream and he had somehow redeemed himself as a man and friend by finding her.

She mumbled a bit as she cuddled into him. "Um Draco," she said softly, moving her head into his chest. She smiled wide, "Um…so warm…" It felt real to him as his hands ran over her body. He stopped to pull back and look at her more closely when he felt a lot of tinny bumps here and there. When his eyes saw she had several bite marks on her skin he became increasingly worried.

'Did I do that to her?' He wondered as he looked her over. More and more thoughts of just what he might have done came to him until he could no longer take it. Gently he shook Hermione awake, hoping the girl could explain what was going on. He prayed he was wrong and he wasn't responsible for anything more than finding her.

Her soft brown eyes blinked awake to look up in to his deeply troubled gray ones. She smiled at him, moving forward to kiss his lips gently. "Hermione what is going on?" He whispered just incase they were in danger. She made a slight 'ah' sitting up to get her shirt, but otherwise said nothing. His eyes looked over her back and sides to see what looked to be claw marks. Sitting up, he gently took hold of her arm. "Please answer me."

"I don't know how…" She said in a low voice before handing him his robe. Draco took in a sharp breath of air.

"Please try," He whispered, fear creeping into his voice. She sighed heavily as she thought about it.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, calmly taking his hands in hers.

"How did we get here? Where is here? Are we in danger? Did… did I hurt you?" His voice cracked a wee bit as he spoke. She turned to him, running her hand down his face.

"We walked here," She kissed him softly. "Here being your friend Peter Newkirk's house." She kissed him again. "We haven't been in any danger since we stepped foot in this house." She kissed him a few more times. "See last night after I was taken away, you blacked out so your other half could take over and find me. Which you did, you came to me to protect me and make sure I was ok."

"My other half?" Draco asked, not understanding one tiny bit. "Wait what happened to your kidnapper?"

"Your vampire half, you are 10 percent vampire after all." Now he was even more confused about what had happened. More questions filled his head. "My kidnapper let me go, he said he just needed to borrow me and he did." Draco rubbed his head: this didn't make one lick of sense.

"Wait what? Hermione I don't understand this at all." He shook his head "Ok lets try something else…Why are we at Peter's house?" Hermione smiled, kissing him again.

"We walked here," She said, turning away from him. He was becoming frustrated with her. She must have known because the smile faded away. "Draco I can't tell you everything that happened last night. It's for your own good that you remember it on you own. I promise you will remember. It might be a while, but it will come to you." He didn't understand anything, it didn't make one bit of sense.

He became angry, moving away from her "You said you wanted to help me, but you won't tell me anything and claim it's for my own good? Hermione how the hell does that make sense? Whether you tell me now or I remember later, it won't make a difference." His voice was getting louder. "Now fucking tell me something that makes some sense!" She looked down and away from him, making him realize she hadn't even attempted to answer one of his questions. "For starts you can tell me if _my other half_ hurt you or not!"

"Draco it's not that simple…" She said in a low whisper as she looked up into his angry hurt face. "_It_ came to save me last night, _it_ wouldn't eat or sleep until _it_ knew I was safe…_It_… Draco _it_ loves me." He looked confused, angry, sad, and at a total loss as she ran a hand over his cheek. "You want to know if _it_ hurt me, but what you can't understand is _it_ did what _it_ did out of love."

"And just what did _it_ do?" Tears were on the edge of his eyes as he stared at her, needing to hear a straight answer.

"_It_ loved me, that's all you need to know." She kissed him softly, gently running her nose over his cheek. "And Draco" She whispered in his ear. "I loved _it_ back." He clung to her, not sure what anything meant, but he understood one thing: Hermione loved some part of him he didn't even know was there until now. "I'm going to go get us something to eat, you rest here…and if you're good maybe I'll better explain some stuff." She then went down the stairs.

Draco watched the steps, wondering just what _it_ was. A thought crossed his mind as he moved back in the bed. 'How does she know _it_ loved her...I don't love her, care for her yes. Love her no…' Someone was coming up the steps, pulling him out of his thoughts. The footsteps were lighter than Hermione's had been. Draco grabbed his boxers and put them on. Seconds later, Peter stood at the foot of the bed, looking unsure of something.

"Hermione told me you wanted answers about last night." Peter said as Draco stared at him. He didn't know how Peter would have answers, but he was willing to find out.

"Yes, she's not being very forth coming with them…Do you know what happened?" Peter nodded before opening a drawer and handing Draco some clothes. They were his size too. 'Must be his sons' he thought as he got dressed. Once dressed, Peter told him to sit down. Draco did so and the other man sat next to him in an awkward kind of way. He asked Draco like 10 times how badly he wanted to know the truth.

Finally, after 20 minutes of that Peter told Draco what he thought he wanted to know. First, Peter explained that he wasn't human, that he was in fact a vampire. Then he went on to tell Draco that Draco wasn't ill. That he was a growing teenage vampire/wizard mix. He told Draco about _it _(meaning his vampire half) and how _it_ was learning, hunting, growing and mating. Draco took it all in, feeling betrayed by his father for doing this to him. Or should he say fathers, considering he had two. "I know this is a lot to take in Draco, but I can promise you it will get better. Once you learn how to control your vampire half, you won't need to feed more than once a year and you can feed on anything…If you have a mate, they can feed you."

"What if I don't want to feed on anything?" He understood a lot now and what he found was he hated what he was. He wanted to kill this vampire half and he'd stop at nothing short of taking his own life, just so he wouldn't have to live with the shame of being some kind of half-breed monster.

"If you did that you'd starve to death," Peter sighed softly. "I know it's unpleasant to think about, but this is a part of you, you've got to learn to except it and take care…" Draco cut him off in a low deep growl.

"I rather starve to death then spend my life as some half-breed _monster_!" He felt a sharp tug on his arms as Peter turned him rather hard to look him dead in the eye.

"You are not a monster Draco!" His face was strange as he said this, holding Draco in his hands. "You're the same person you always were; you just have a few new needs." Peter's face got softer as did his grip on Draco's arm.

"A few new needs? Are you fucking kidding me?" In his anger he pushed Peter's hands away. "Only a monster hunts people…I am not the same! I won't…I WONT BE THIS THING THAT NEEDS THAT!" He had had enough. Taking his robe he moved to the stairs. "I rather die than be this…THIS THING!" Peter didn't try to stop him or say anything else to him. If Draco could've seen under Peter's sunglasses he would have seen the tears in his eyes.

"Draco, where are you going?" Hermione asked gently, coming to his side and reaching out to him, but he hissed a dark 'don't touch me' as he moved around her to the front door. She didn't listen to him, taking hold of his hand. "Draco listened to Peter please…" He was so angry, so utterly upset that he was shaking. "You're not a monster, I've seen your other half and it's no evil beast." She hugged him from behind, holding him to her. "Please don't do anything crazy. I don't want to lose you no matter what you think you are. You're still the same"

"I am not the same…I hate them." His voice although it was filled with hate it was softer. He felt Hermione move around in front of him "How could they do this to me? Didn't they at least think about what I would feel like when I found out I was some kind of monster?" Angry, hot tears met his eyes as he cursed his two fathers for doing this to him. He called himself a monster once more and was shocked when a hand came across his face.

"You are NOT a monster damn it!" Hermione screamed at him "If I have to beat you to a pulp I am going to get it through that thick head of yours. YOU ARE NOT, I REPETE NOT A MONSTER!" Her face hardened up as she looked into his eyes "I could never love a monster." She said softly before she hugged him to her. "I love you, ALL of you." She kissed the cheek she had just slapped "So please try and calm down, give this a chance" She kissed his lips, "Don't condemn yourself for something you had no choice in." He hugged her, scared and very confused.

"But why?" He whispered softly "Why did they do this to me?" Another voice entered the room, it was soft and loving.

"I wanted a child Draco." His sniffle caught in his throat as Peter spoke, coming up behind him. "My life-mate had been killed and I was all alone. Maybe it was selfish of me, but it was not meant to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you Draco…Lucius had the same wants. He wanted a son to take over for him some day: an heir to the Malfoy fortune, but mostly he wanted to give your mother the one thing she wanted most: a child of her very own." He felt Peter's hand on his back. "There was never an evil thought in either of our minds. We both simply wanted a child and this was the only way…I wish there had been another, so you didn't have to go through this."

Draco stood up straight so he could, for the first time, look into Peter's gray eyes. He was surprised to see love in them. "I swear to you, you are not alone in this." Peter brushed his hair back "I'm here and I am not leaving you alone." Draco closed his eyes, nodding. He was a bit unsure of a lot of things, but at the very least he know new the reason he was there was because his parents, _all_ of them, wanted him so very much.

Once everyone had calmed down, things went a lot smoother. Draco agreed to try and accept his other half, but he was still none to pleased with it. Though he secretly couldn't wait until he could make his fangs grow. Hermione said they made him cute in a sexy sort of way. That made him want them. He wanted to know more about what they had done, but she would only kiss him and say _'I am your vampire half's mate, what do you think we did?'_ And if he asked 'did we mate' She would only kiss him and walk off.

As it got dark out Draco took Hermione behind the house for some answers. Peter had gone off into the woods to find himself some dinner, leaving them alone. This gave Draco the opportunity he needed to find out just what his relationship with her was. They sat down, looking at the stars in the sky. "Hermione?" He asked softly. She made a soft 'hm' as she leaned back in her chair. "I know you're my vampire half's mate, but what does that mean for this half of me?"

"You're a free man Draco, do what you want… Me, I belong to 10 percent of you and I'm no cheater. But the wizard 90 percent of you belongs to no one, so go be free." He laughed softly as she waved her hands.

"Won't that hurt your feelings? To see me with other people, knowing that some small part of me is yours?" He asked softly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Yes, but only a small part of you belongs to me. I would never hold the rest of you to a deal I made with part of you." She said softly, keeping her eyes on the night sky. He reached over to take her hand.

"I have the answer to this problem." She turned to look in his eyes. "Be this part of me's girlfriend. That way you've got two different deals, with two different parts of the same me." She laughed as he gently moved her to sit in his lap. Hermione hugged him in her arms. "What do you say? It can be our secret?"

She kissed him deeply, "I'd like that a lot" They cuddled together, warming each other under the night sky. She then said softly, "But don't get the idea I'll sleep with this half any time soon." He looked into her eyes, asking why. "Because your other half is an animal, I want to make sure this half has a more loving touch. PLUS I am not that kind of girl." She said stiffly, making them both laugh.

"Hay Hermione?" He asked softly after a long while of thinking. "I know you won't tell me about what we did, or didn't do… but I want to know if we did do it, was I good to you?" She kissed him gently.

"I told you Draco, your other half loves me." She sighed, running a hand down his cheek "You were as good to me as your animal half could be." She made a little face "animals can be harsh when they mate, but they're still loving." He didn't like the sound of that. "Hay I see that look and don't you dare think it. I am happy with the way things went. Even if you were rough with me, you were loving and that's what matters."

"Well this half of me wants to be just plain loving when we finally make love," He said softly, earning several kisses. "You know Ginny Weasley can see into the future?" Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Didn't she once say you were acting like my secret girlfriend?"

"You know she did," Hermione said, thinking it over. "I wonder how she knew something before we did."

"Hermione, come on, we're in a world filled with magic. The only thing there is to wonder is why she didn't shoot us both for it." They both laughed, enjoying their silly chat; it made no sense to anyone, not even them. It was when Peter came home that Draco told Hermione to meet him in bed. She tip-toed up the stairs as Draco walked into the living room.

Peter looked up at him "Something wrong Draco?" He asked softly. Draco nodded before walking closer to the vampire.

"My other father was never one for saying what he felt for anyone. It was hard to know if he loved me sometimes… I was hoping that maybe we didn't have to be like that." Draco shrugged a bit, "You know maybe we could still be good friends and say what we feel…. I mean if that ok with you…"

Peter smiled, taking Draco into a gentle hug, "You can tell me anything you want, I'll be proud of anything you do and I most definitely want to still be your friend." Draco made himself hug the man back.

"Well then good night father" he said softly before turning to leave.

"Son, call me dad."


	14. A mothers worry

A/N: I've been thinking about writing a new story were Draco makes a deal with Hermione to have a hair

A/N: I've been thinking about writing a new story were Draco makes a deal with Hermione to have a hair. Set after school maybe say 6 years. Say maybe his mother is sick and asking him to get married and have kids as her dieing wish. Where Hermione wants to get married to her boyfriend and buy a house….I don't know what do you think sound like a good idea?

Chapter 14

Hermione woke to look into the pale face of her boyfriend. He looked dead to the point Hermione shook him awoke to make sure he was ok. Draco grumbled in a sleepy tone he was tired, too tired to get up. That's when Hermione realized he had not had his much need surgery and what she was seeing was the real him with no magic anything helping him throw the day. She didn't like what she saw one bit. To see him so weak and helpless scared her to death.

She went and got Peter to make the vampire look his son over. He sighed running a hand throw Draco hair. "I'll give you wizard one thing, at lest you found something to make this part of the change less stressful." He then literally had to dress Draco as if the boy was a life size doll. "I'll carry him to the school…We'll come up with a lie to tell them on the way there." Once they were ready Peter picked Draco up in his strong arms. Leading Hermione throw the woods and back to school.

Draco was awake for the walk he just wasn't very coherent. He seemed to fade in and out of a deep sleep only to mumbling answers to questions asked 10 minutes before each fade out. Peter assured Hermione this was normal and he would get better, but for now his body need to rest up. As they stepped out of the woods Hermione saw people she knew running toward them. She and Peter had agreed the lesser a part he play in there story the better.

"Hermione you're alright!" Harry yield happy before giving her a hug, Even though days before he had been upset with her for some unknown reason, her kidnapping seemed to fix the problem. Ron and Ginny hugged her as Peter looked to the much larger man coming there way. "What happened to him?" Harry asked looking over to Draco's scary ass pale face. She didn't know why but it looked as though Harry carried if he was ok or not.

"How' the boy?" Hagrid asked taking him out of Peter arms. Peter of course lied with not even the faints sigh he was emotionally attacked to is son.

"Not sure I found these two about seven hours ago. He didn't look so good then, said he was fine, but he didn't get far before he passed out…Girl said she'd been kidnapped form here. I fingered I return your students and call it a day." Peter waved moving back "Nice meeting you Hermione, but I have work to do" He then walked into the woods without looking back.

As they made there way up to the Hospital wing Hermione went throw the story of '_what happened'_ "My kidnapper took me out into the woods. I'm not sure if it was human or not, I mean it bit me a few times." She said as they walked up the stairs. People's heads turning and watching them go. "Sometime during the night the thing fell asleep and well Malfoy showed up and helped me get away. He seemed a little out of it, but I guess he felt bad for losing to the attacker, so he came to get me…Anyways we got totally lost, running form this and that until we ran into Mr. Newkirk. He said he had spoken to Draco before and seen me…Thank gods he was out there because it wasn't even 10 minutes later Draco caplets and couldn't get up again."

As she answered questions and what not she wonder if Draco's mother and her parents had been owled about it. She got her answer when they enter the Hospital wing, Draco's mother was there with her own parents. That was a bit surprising to see her own parents; Mrs. Malfoy however was no big shocker. Hagrid laid Draco down as his mum and the med-witch rushed over to him. Her parents of course helped her sit down and fused over her. What parent wouldn't fuse over there child, who had been missing for two days.

She went over the story again and again, until she found Mrs. Malfoy standing in front of her. The woman gave her a very uneasy kind of look. Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but she got goose bumps all over when she looked up into Draco's mums face. "I heard my son saved you" She said in a questioning tone. "Is this true?"

"Yes, your son came out into the woods to find me." She gave a very faint smile "He tried to save me when I was being pulled out my window, but the thing that had me was much too strong… Guess he felt responsible or something." She hoped the older woman wouldn't be mad, after all she was a Malfoy and they all at one point in time where muggle haters. She didn't want Draco's mother to be angry with him for protecting or saving a muggle born.

"Why was he in your room?" That question of course made her parents and friends give her a very quires look. As if asking if they were doing anything together they shouldn't have been.

"Draco had just come back form dinner and I was going to bed. I heard someone knock on my door. I thought it was him, but he said he had just gotten in and he had not knocked." She shrugged trying to get Mrs. Malfoy heavy stare off her skin. "I went back to my room leaving him in the command room…When I was attacked he heard me scream for help…My door was lucked he had to blow it open to get in…By then I was being pulled out the window." Hermione explained leaving out the faked he was with another girl and she was mad about it.

"I heard you know my son was very ill, but you still called for him." Hermione got the feeling she was sitting on the provable hot seat. Mrs. Malfoy was asking her questions she didn't want to answer. "And then even though he can barely walk some days I am to believe he went out into the woods looking for you" She saw some wide eyes form her friends and family to hear Draco was so sick.

"I know it sounds unreal Mrs. Malfoy, I called for help form him because he was the only other person there… I don't know for sure way he came out into the woods looking for me… I just know he did." She remembered something Draco had said to her once and she hoped that maybe it would make this moment less awkward. "Draco told me once that he was sick of being sick. He said he just wanted to be able to do the things he use to do… Being as I was the only person in this school his age that know how sick he was, we talked a lot…I have a feeling that Draco didn't just come to find me, I think he was trying to do what any healthy person would have done…You know as away to prove to himself he was still useful."

Mrs. Malfoy moved to sit down next to her. "What else had my son told you?" She sounded very sad as she asked this. "Draco won't talk to me about it." She must have read Hermione face or something because she was answering unasked questions. "I think he just doesn't want to upset me, so he puts on a face that all is fine and says nothing more."

"I see…Well you'd be happy to know he says he feels better being here." She decided she'd leave out the part that it was being with her that made him happy. "Most days he does fine, gets winded here and there, but he has a pretty normal life for someone so ill and that makes him happy" She saw his mother smile a little nodding along. "This is really the only time he's been so weak. I mean he misses having the strength to run all over the place and he gets grumpy when he feels stressed…But who doesn't"

"I was going to take him home after this" Mrs. Malfoy said making Hermione heart skip a beat. "But if he feels better here…I should let him stay" She sighed heavy looking over at her son. "I was told awhile back he might be dieing…They found some strange blood cells in his blood and they're not sure, but they think it killing him slowly…" She sniffed as tears filled her eyes "I just want him to enjoy whatever time he might have left…"

Hermione want to tell the woman there was no need to cry and that her son would be getting better. She just known that as much as she wonted too she shouldn't. "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't know if that's true or not, but I know he is happier here…I understand it must be hard being away form him and knowing what they think, but I think he is getting better" She felt a soft pat on her leg as Draco's mum tried to put on a strong face for her son. "He gets winded less and less each day…And he was fine until this morning. He felt very tired, but he was ok…I wouldn't let that possible make your chose on weather to let him stay or not."

Mrs. Malfoy gave her a warm smile this time. "I'm glade Draco has such a good friend to talk to." Draco shook a little as the med-witch came out to check his temp.

"I'm going to bring him in now" She said looking over to Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy "Will you be sitting with him again Ms. Granger?" She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. It was Draco mum giving her a different kind of look. One she hadn't seen before.

"You sit with him?" She asked softly, Hermione nodded her head yes. "How often do you sit with him?"

"Um, every night scene the second week of school I think" Hermione said feeling a little odd.

"Well then he'll be excepting you, won't he now" She helped Hermione off the bed to follow the med-witch into the cold room. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Each one thinking a different thing as the watched the doors close. Hermione took Draco hand sitting down in her chair she looked him over giving a weak smile.

She didn't know what was happen on the other side of the door. If she did she would have turned bright red in the face. As her parents and Mrs. Malfoy talked about young love in front of her three best friends. All she knew was Draco look so cute as he slept with his month slightly open. She had a hard time not kissing his lips the temptation was so grate.

She know at some point she would have to explain to her friends why she didn't let them in on Draco's illness and why she had cared so much, but for now it was just her and her sleepy boyfriend. She enjoyed there private time together before rejoining the group and being told she could leave anytime. She was walking her parents out of the school to a magical taxi when she found out, Draco's mum had invited her family to spend charismas with them and then, this really blow her mind, the woman had invited Harry and the Weasley family to come too.

"Wow I guess Draco's not the only one that changed" She said softly as she watched her parents drive away. She felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn and look into a soft friendly yet worried face.

"Hermione can I talk to you in private?" Harry asked in a soft tone.

"Sure Harry" She replied being lead over to a tree. "What do you want to talk about."

"Something I should have been up front with you from the beginning" He said sitting down with her. "See back when Ron and I got in trouble and where for band form going in the heads rooms…I snuck in to see you the next day" Hermione got a uneasy feeling with those words. "I saw some things and heard some stuff…I was mad because she didn't tell anyone about it, but I was still your friend so I didn't tell anyone either…"

"You know what he has…and that we're kind of close?" She asked softly

"Yeah and I want you to tell me about it…Because if what I read is true he's going to go crazy and really hurt someone…I know you have feelings for him, but Hermione if he dang…" She cut him off

"No he isn't, Harry I'll tell you everything, just please process me you won't turn him in" She whispered, he nodded his head. Hermione whispered in his ear were to meat her later and the two went there seaport ways. When alone safely in the command room Hermione brought Harry in on the big secret and told her friend how much she had fallen in love with there old enemy.


	15. Are you in love?

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Draco awoke to look into his mother's face. She was hovering over him again, trying to be close without upsetting him. It was too late for that however, he was very upset. Two of the last people on earth he wanted to know he was sick, now not only knew he was sick, but knew just how sick he was. His mother had meant well, but she had just been so upset she blurted it out in front of them.

He tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back and told to relax. He was tired of relaxing and, worst of all, his mind wanted to know the damage Potter was doing to his name. 'I bet he and the Weasleys have already owled the newspaper,' He thought as his mother fussed over him. She wanted him to eat dinner, but he was in no mood to. Pushing the food away, he turned his back and grumbled to himself. He was so worried about what Potter was telling everyone he hadn't had a chance to worry about Christmas.

For some reason his mother had thought inviting a whole lot of people he didn't care for and one he did would make the holiday more fun for him. He was down right miserable because he couldn't even say they would back out. The Grangers and Potter had already said yes and his mother had owled Mrs. Weasley while he was sleeping.

An owl flew in just then giving his mum a letter. She read it only to smile wide and wave it in front of his face. "Look Draco, Molly Weasley said she'd love to come. She is going to bring the whole family!"

"That's great mum," Draco said in a soft tone as he was thinking 'Just fucking great' how was he going to make it through the holiday? It wasn't like he was friends with anyone, but his girlfriend. The worst part was his mum would ask him to buy gifts for everyone because she didn't know what they'd like. 'I hate my life.'

"You know I think that Hermione girl is the one." His mother said this out of nowhere. This brought Draco out of his thoughts to look over at her. "You can ask her on Christmas Draco, that will give you time to find her a ring."

"What?" Draco was now gaping at his mother like she was crazy. He had just started dating Hermione and she had only met his mum once. Now his mother wanted him to ask her to marry him?! "Mum isn't that rushing it just a bit?"

"Not at all, your father and I got married right after school," She gave a sort of dreamy far away look, before turning to him. "Yes, it is far time you got married too and in your condition there is no time to waste!" She thrust a plate of food in his hands. "We can have the wedding in the back yard and…" She went on and on and ON.

Draco somehow knew there was no point in fighting with her as he thought 'Great now I got to ask Hermione to marry me TOO!? This is so embarrassing and what if she says yes...Or worse yet what if she says no?'

(December 1st)

Hermione sat down on her bed trying to figure out what was on her boyfriend's mind. The day he got out of the Hospital Wing he had seemed relieved her friends had not blabbed his sickness all over school or the world. So much so he had agreed to be open about their dating, along with agreeing to hang out with her friends to try and become friends with them. It was very nice to hear him say he would try, seeing as they had a past.

That was about a month ago and so far it was not going to well. She wondered if it was because Draco really hated her friends with all his heart, but for her he was still trying. Draco told her that was not the case. He claimed the problem was he didn't feel very welcome when with them. He said that he got the feeling they just couldn't accept him in their group. To try to fix that, Hermione had begged Harry and Ron to hang out with Draco without her. Her two best friends agreed, but they were both displeased with the idea.

Draco would hang out with them, but from what her friends told her it was awkward. Draco just closed down and moved off as if trying to hide and be forgotten when with them. Harry said there were even times when he thought for sure Draco was going to scream bloody murder at him, because Draco's eye would twitch in a very violent manner. He had yet to raise his voice; in fact Harry said he would give this freaky kind of smirk and say something like 'Oh how nice' or 'Is that so' making things more then awkward.

At that very moment Draco and Harry were sitting in the command room together. She could feel the tension in the air when she walked in. Neither Draco nor Harry looked angry, but there was this feeling that they where seconds away from killing each other. "Maybe it just isn't meant to be…" She said, getting up. She had hoped they could find a way to become friends and forget their past, but it didn't look like it was going to happen.

(Down in the command room)

Draco looked over at Hermione's door, breathing out a heavy breath. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked in a soft voice. They had got to this point where they could speak to one another without screaming, but Potter still got on his every nerve.

The kid was just so stupid at times and yet he could be so fucking full of himself too. He tried to play it off like he didn't like all the attention he got because he wasn't worth it, even though Draco had watched him go out of his way to get it. The thing that really pissed Draco off was Potter always said one thing, but he meant another. There new friendship was more than forced.

After all, if he wanted Hermione to say 'yes' which he wasn't sure he did, he had to make nice with her friends. That was another reason the making friends thing wasn't going to well. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. "I've been thinking about asking Hermione to marry me." He heard Potter gasp in such a manner; you'd think he was drowning. "My mother has been on my case about it. She say's I am old enough and should especially because of my illness….I don't know though, I don't want to do it for the wrong reason…What do you think?"

It wasn't that Draco cared what Harry thought, it was that maybe if he shared this dilemma with Potter the two of them could finally have something to talk about; something that might build an understanding between them and make their friendship less painful to pretend. "Are you asking her because your mother wants you to or because you want to spend your life with her?"

"Both I think…"

(Back up stairs)

Hermione had found a pair of Draco's boxers in her closet. She smiled, remembering just how they got there. Draco's vampire half had paid her a visit the other night, pulling her into the closet for a quickie. His vampire half was becoming more active and smarter. It was up to hunting once a week now and after each hunt he wanted to mate. The mating part didn't hurt as much, because his vampire half could now speak as good as a four year old. This made it easier for her to get him to slow down and be gentle. Draco himself was also becoming more aware of his other half.

On weekends he and his dad would go out hunting. Draco had a much better handle on it and could even remember some of the stuff he did while in his vampire form. He still didn't recall their mating or eating anything, but he would remember something his dad had told him or something that happened on his hunt. It appeared this part of his life was getting better. She knew Draco still hated his other half, but he loved his dad and her so he said nothing of his feelings about it.

Hermione only knew he hated it because sometimes when he and Harry were alone he'd say something to Harry about it. At first Draco had been enraged that Harry knew about it, but after a few weeks he seemed to care less. Harry would say when Draco would open up a little bit about it, that it was probably the most friendly they would ever get. Despite this, she wondered if maybe that would be the beginning of a good friendship for the two of them. 'Gods I hope so, I want those two to get along,' she thought as she put the boxers in the hamper. 'Who knows maybe it will just take some time?'

(Down stairs)

Draco and Harry had stopped talking after Draco said his reasons for asking Hermione to marry him. They had been looking at each other blankly for at least ten minutes now. Harry suddenly nodded, sitting back in his chair. "You know there is this saying, one must learn to love one's self before they can love another." Draco sat back in his chair wondering where Potter was going with this.

"I've heard it, what's your point?" Draco asked flatly, looking up at Hermione's door when he heard her giggle with his new found vampire hearing. Potter drew his attention back by snapping his fingers. "Listen vampire boy, you've told me yourself you hate that part of you. You've said to me that you would kill it if you could. Yet, just like a second ago, you use it without the slightest bit of hate or hesitation." Harry got this strange face "Now hear this, how in the world can you be sure you love Hermione when your not even sure you love yourself?"

Draco hated to admit it, but Potter was right. He found at times he really loved his new skills. He had gotten better over the passed month to the point he no longer need any potions to make it through the day. Yet there were times he hated the very thing he was enjoying the use of. "So your saying I should love my vampire self before I ask her?"

"Well yes and no," Harry leaned forward in his chair making Draco do the same. "What I am saying is you should make damn sure you love her before you ask her. There shouldn't be a single doubt in your mind." He looked behind him a second before looking back at Draco "When you pop the question the thing you should be hoping without a doubt, is not what she will say, but that whatever her answer is will make her happy. You follow me?"

"Oddly enough Potter I do," He smirked a little "You're saying the thing I should be worrying about is what will make her the happiest." He heard Hermione getting ready to join them. "Not a word of this to her Potter, I have a lot more thinking to do." Harry nodded his head, relaxing in his chair.

"So how about those vampire teeth of yours?" Draco gave Potter an odd look as Hermione came down the stairs. He wasn't sure what Potter meant by what he said. "You ever bite your tongue with them?" That was probably the first time Harry had made Draco laugh; really truly laugh whole heartily.

"Just once, I pierced my own tongue."

(December 20th)

As the large group of people entered the great main hallway of the Malfoy home, several gasps could be heard. It was a lovely home, brightly colored and well lit; nothing about it was dark and dreary as most people thought it would be. Draco took hold of Hermione's hand as his Mother came down the long staircase, welcoming everyone to their home. She then told them which wing they would be staying in. She split them up and had a house elf show them to their rooms. Except for Hermione, she told Draco to show her the way. After all, her room was right across from his room.

Draco lead Hermione up to the fourth floor and down to the west wing, all the while her eyes took in his home. Draco finally knew what he had been wondering for the passed two months. It was so strange that he had never once felt it until a few days ago. Perhaps it was because he had so much on his mind and he was busy trying to be a good boyfriend and get control over his vampire half; He just hadn't had a clear enough mind. "Is this your room?" Hermione asked in wonder as they got to double doors with dragons covered on them.

"Yes…and that over there is were you're…" She moved to go see it, but Draco pulled her back to him. "Things will go, because you're sleeping in here with me." He started to kiss her, opening his doors to pull her into their room.

"Draco, a lady doesn't sleep in a man's bed unless their married." She teased him as she had been since they started to date. He knew she slept with his other half, but she had yet to sleep with this half.

"Then marry me, because you're sleeping with me tonight." She gave him a funny kind of look.

"Is that your idea of a proposal?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Marry you so you can have sex with me tonight?" He gave her a little smirk

"No of course not." He kissed her gently as they stepped into his room. She started to look around, enjoying what she saw. He felt uneasy as she got to his dresser. "Hermione," He said softly, making her look his way. "I love you." she looked surprised. "I know I've never said it before…But I've loved you for a very long time. I guess I just never knew it, because I didn't know what it was I was feeling."

"Oh Draco," She said as she walked quickly over to him, kissing him deeply "I love you too."

"You asked me what my idea of a proposal was, right?" He asked softly as they hugged and kissed moving toward the bed. Draco closed the door and they began removing each others clothes.

"Yes, but it can wait." She said softly, moving back onto the bed. He tossed his shirt and shoes aside climbing on top of her.

"Yes it can, because first I need to make love to you." He kissed her deeply "No, it's not that I want to make love to you. I _need_ to…" They were kissing passionately, making the moment perfect when a voice came from the end of the bed, making them both jump.

"Sorry to interrupt you sirs…But the Lady of the house is calling dinner" Said a scared little house elf with big brown eyes. Draco and Hermione both looked uneasily at one another. "Will you be comin' down to dinner then?"

"Yes…Yes we'll be right there," Draco said, reaching for his shirt. Once alone again he looked over at Hermione she looked as embarrassed as he felt. Shaking the feeling off, he put his arms around her waist "As soon as everyone goes to bed, I will make love to you." She turned to look up into his eyes.

"Why what so long?" She kissed him, running a hand up his chest. "I'll go to bed first, give me time to get ready, say about an hour and then you come to bed next." He couldn't help a little moan as she rubbed against him. "We'll be done by the time it's time for your surgery…And who knows, maybe after that we can go again."

"Oh gods I love the way you think…"


	16. Your in luck we do have love today

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Draco sat in his chair, looking out the window. He and Hermione had been trying to get enough time alone to make love for the passed 3 days. Each time they tried someone would show up to hang out or tell them they needed to be somewhere else. At that very moment Draco was supposed to be resting while the guests of the house went shopping. His mother had sent a list with them while she spent some time with her baby.

In other words, she was sleeping in and didn't care to get up anytime soon. That was fine with him too because he was having cravings for blood. He had noticed it the first night back at the dinner table. Everyone was saying what a good meal it was and all Draco could think was 'I wonder who's blood test best'. He found the food did not fill him up, even though he ate twice the normal amount. His plan was to feed on Hermione once they had a moment alone.

That wasn't happening though. He got a little uneasy last night when he was sitting with the Weasley boys talking about this or that, but hearing their heartbeats thunder in his head. His throat went dry as Bill Weasley was handing Fred Weasley some egg nog. The guy put his wrist inches from Draco's mouth and he had a little cut that was bleeding. Draco came so close to jumping the man he had to dig his nails into the chair, bite his tongue, and suck on his own blood to keep himself seated.

He had been trying to avoid the obvious solution to his problem. Going out into the woods and hunting alone. There were some problems with that however. The first one being a muggle town was very close by and a lot of muggle children would be playing in the woods while their families were looking for trees. Then there was the being alone part, Draco had gotten use to hunting with his dad. It was their bonding time, something he had never had with Lucius. Draco didn't like the idea of going out with out Peter. He knew it was silly, but it just didn't feel right.

Finally, Draco hated the idea of feeding on anything. Just the idea of drinking blood made him uneasy. He knew he had to go, but he was trying to put it off as long as he could. He was trying not to hate it, but there were so many reasons he just couldn't accept it. His vampire eyes caught site of a bird landing in a tree. He could hear its heart beat, making his eyes roll in the back of his head as his mouth slightly opened, letting out a soft grown.

"Draco sweetie it's mommy, can I come in?" His mother called from behind his double door. Swallowing hard, Draco tried to shove his beast half away as he told his mother to come in. She came to sit next to him at the window. "How are you feeling today?" she asked softly as a house elf entered to put tea and cookies on the little table next to them.

"I'm good, just a bit hungry," He said, taking a cookie and shoving it in his month. He could feel his mother's eyes on him as he put another cookie in his mouth. She was pretending to check to make sure she was given her tea cup. Her tea cup had a small chip in the handle from when she dropped it the moment she found out she was pregnant. Ever since that day, she kept the chipped cup as a memento of that moment.

"I can see that," She said softly as she sipped her tea, while holding the cup handle in one hand. She placed the cup gentle down on its plat in the other. "Draco I came to give you the Malfoy's family engagement ring." She placed the cup down on the table before removing the ring from her finger and handing it over to him. "You do plan to ask Hermione this week, after all."

Draco took the ring, looking it over before putting it away "Yes, I plan to ask her soon…maybe tonight." His mother smiled at him as she reached for her tea cup. "Ow," she draw her hand back suddenly as a small drop of blood ran down her finger tip. "Well that was silly of me."

Draco's mouth went dry as his heart beat raced wildly in his chest. The smell and sight of his own mother's blood was more powerful than any he had known. He stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. "Draco it's just a little cut no need to get that upset," she said, putting a little pressure to her finger. Draco could feel the change setting in.

"Mum you need to go." He barely whispered as he backed up into the corner, digging his long finger nails into the wall. He was breathing hard as the scent lingered in his nostrils making his teeth grow and causing him to moan out loud. His mother had gotten to her feet, but not to run away as he had asked her to. She was getting closer to him. "No mum stay back," he whimpered, scared out of his mind he might jump her.

"Draco honey what is going on? What's wrong with you?" She asked him, stopping a few feet from him. His two halves were inner mixing, making him speak as if he were only a four year old child.

"Me so hungree…Want to feed." His glowing eyes looked up into his mothers confused ones. "Feed me mommy," his mouth dropped open to show his mother his fangs as he panted lightly. His wizarding half was holding him back, while his vampire half was begging to get fed. Both halves were not sure of how their mother would take this.

Narcissa stared at her son, she wasn't scared of what she saw, just confused. Nodding more to herself than her son, she moved toward him. She could see he was scared as he clinched his eyes shut, lowering his head and weeping a little. "Were you bitten by a vampire?" She asked him, kneeling down next to him to run her hand up his arm. Her son trembled, but managed to say 'no'. She had always known Draco was different somehow, even when he was baby she had a feeling he need something other children did not need. "It's ok baby mommy's here…You're hungry for mommies blood?"

She watched as his scared gray eyes looked up into hers. He nodded his head yes slowly, but made no move to feed. She smiled, slowly putting her hand out to him. "Go ahead sweet heart drink what you need." She watched as his hands slowly reach up to take hold of her arm. His mouth open as his eyes closed and he leaned forward to lick her cut. He pulled away, suddenly cringing and looking down at the floor. Sitting down, Narcissa moved her son in to her arms placing her hand in his month.

"When you were just a baby and I nursed you," She said softly as he closed his eyes biting her hand and drinking her blood. "You had the tendency to bite me so hard with your gums I would bleed. I would pull you away so you didn't get blood in your mouth, but you would cry and cry until I allowed you to drink both my blood and milk." She ran a gentle hand through his hair. "I couldn't understand how you could bite so hard with no teeth or even why you would want to drink my blood…Your father just told me to let you do what made you happy," She smiled to herself. "I should have known then that he did something to you."

Draco's gray eyes no longer held fear as he looked up into her face. "I always knew you where special, that you would need something other children did not. I had no idea this would be it, but it's ok, you're still my baby and I still love you." She watched as he let go of her hand, yawning slightly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder. "All better?" She asked in a low whisper, he nodded sleepily against her shoulder. "Good…Why don't you take a little nap sweetie" She said as he looked as though he was falling asleep on her. "When you wake up, you can tell mommy all about it and let me know if your girlfriend knows just how special you are."

(Later that night)

Draco felt relaxed as he patted the ring in his pocket with one hand and took Hermione's hand with the other. It was snowing lightly as the two walked around the softly lit grounds. They were on the far side of the pond, heading for the gazebo that was all lit up in red, blue, and green holiday lights. Hermione had wanted to go out in the snow, but no one else wanted to come. It was the perfect setting to pop the question.

They were alone, in a beautiful winter wonder land, the mood was romantic and the timing was just right. After what happen that morning with his mother, Draco had come to terms with what he was and had finally accepted it. He was no longer ashamed of it and he was no longer scared of it. After talking about it with his mum he realized that asking Hermione to marry him wasn't so scary either. It was really just all about the timing.

"It's so beautiful!" Hermione said, stepping into the gazebo and looking up at the floating reindeer figures. The ceiling showed a picture of London. Moving about on the street were headlights and some other lights. It was like you were a star looking down on the city and every few minutes a reindeer-drawn sleigh would fly over the city, landing on roof tops. It really was quite the thing to see. Draco, however, had seen it many times before, so his eyes were on something else just as beautiful.

"Hermione," He said softly, getting her to look down from the ceiling into his gray eyes. She held such a wondrous look in her eyes that made Draco's heart beat a little faster. Taking both her hands in his, he leaned down to kiss her. "Remember you asked me what my idea of a proposal was?" He asked in a low voice, letting his hands slide around her to bring her closer to him.

"Yes," She breathed out quietly as her arms moved up his back pulling him into a kiss. Their kisses were gentle, loving, and warming. He allowed one hand to slip into his pocket pulling out the ring he step back from her to kneel on one knee. He held the ring up so she could see it, letting their eyes meet so he could see it all registering in her eyes as he began his little speech.

"I know we're still young, but I can't see myself with anyone else. We can set the day for when ever you want it, but I just have to know now. I can't wait any longer." He smiled a little. "I need to know you'll be in my life forever…Hermione will you marry me?"

Her face filled with tears as she smiled and jumped into his arms "Yes, yes Draco I will." They kissed several times before she removed her glove and had him slip the ring on her finger. They sat on the floor of the gazebo looking up into the scene, just holding each other. He could see Hermione looking the ring over, admiring the silver and gold band, while she counted the emeralds set around the band. "Do you like it?" He asked her softly, she looked up at him as if asking 'like what'. "The ring, do you like it?"

"Oh yes I love it, it the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." She said as she moved in for a few more loving kisses. "Maybe tonight we can finally make love, it is Christmas Eve after all." Draco looked up the hill at the manor, smiling slyly to himself. He reached behind one of the benches, pulling out some pillows and blankets. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"We always kept these down here in the winter." He said, wrapping the blankets around them. Hermione got the idea and soon the two of them had made a make-shift bed. They kissed gently as they removed each others clothes. They took their time to warm each others bodies with there hands and mouths. Draco moved slower than she did, wanting to enjoy their 'first time' as much as possible.

Once both of them were naked and each of them had explored the others body to the fullest, Draco moved Hermione back on the blanket and pillows. They kissed as her legs moved apart to run over his. Ever so slowly he moved himself inside her, taking his time to give her time to adjust to him. He had learned a long time ago that he was much larger than most and to be polite to his lover he needed to go slow and give them time to take him all in.

He could hear her moan as he moved deeper inside her. Her hands ran over his back pulling at his hair as her walls closed in around him. He to, moaned out in pleasure at feeling the connection they had been dieing to make for days. They kissed passionately as they gave each other time to feel the other. Whispers of love could be heard as they slowly started to move. They were of one body and one mind, moving together to reach the same goal for each other.

They stayed out there all night long making love until the sun began to shine. Happy to have gotten what they truly wanted for the holiday, they dressed, put things away and headed inside. In only a few hours they would be sharing the news of their engagement with their friends and family. In their minds this was truly a joyful day.

THE END


	17. epilogue

A/N: Lots of people always want me to write more when I am done

A/N: Lots of people always want me to write more when I am done. But your cries were a bit louder. It's not a lot more, but here is a little epilogue for you to enjoy and answer a few unanswered questions.

Epilogue

As the months went by, Draco got control over his vampire half. He found he enjoyed hunting more than he had to because it was a reason to spend time with his Dad. It turned out that Peter Newkirk was really Peter Malfoy, a 23 year old Malfoy that had gone missing very long ago. People believed he had been killed, but his twin brother, who had lived a long life, claimed he saw his brother often. Back then everyone thought the man had lost his mind and was seeing what he wished to see most. Now Draco knew he really had seen his brother often.

His so called 'illness' was put in all the medical journals, seeing as he had such an 'amazing' recovery in only a year. He and a handful of others like Hermione (his wife-to-be) knew just how un-amazing it really was. One day they planned to come forward and explain what had happened, but for now it was a mystery the rest of the world could enjoy.

As for his marriage to the lovely Ms. Granger, all was going well. They had everything set to go the day after they graduated from Hogwarts. Oddly enough, it would be a double wedding. As it turns out, Peter and Draco's mum found each other most interesting. For all the hell Draco had gone through to get control over his other half, in the end Peter had been right. It turned out pretty damn good after all.


End file.
